NNN Needs No Name
by Popkov
Summary: Shh... my common sense is tingling. Reviews are my water and boy am i thirsty!
1. Chapter 1: Hell Here

**NNN**

**Needs No Name**

Chapter 1

"Hell Here"

"Goddamn it" – Shinji growled out as he slammed down the receiver of the payphone after it spurted out a rather unhelpful "due to the state of emergency… blah blah blah" line half a dozen times.

'_Shhh!!!'_

'**Yeah dude, you're gonna wake her up.'**

"Her? Oh please. She could sleep through an apocalypse if she wanted to." – he reached out to Nyuko's head and rubbed behind one of her ears, eliciting a purr from the girl.

'_Dude, you're so doing it wrong'_

Huh?

'**Damn right!'**

Again… huh?

'**Well, we just started and you jump right into this, without even… you know… introducing us?'**

… Oh. Oh! Oh, damn I am sooo sorry! It's just you know how I am assu…

'**Oh just get on with it.'**

… Right.

Errhhem. Ok, now Of course all you dear readers know one fact about this here fanfic that I'm about to dump into your scarce spare time. It is an Evangelion fanfic. It starts at the very beginning of the series and will go through it albeit with slight…

'"_Slight?"'_

'**Understatement of the century'**

… Ok, _big_ changes. An obvious one is of course Shinji himself and his cat-girl companion.

Let's start with Shinji. He is around the same height as he was in the anime, albeit a couple of inches taller. He's like a millimeters higher than Touji in this one.

At this very moment Shinji is standing in an area on the outskirts of Tokyo-3, which has been, of course, abandoned due to the angel attack. He's wearing Camo pants, coupled up with a red t-shirt and a brown belt, which has a bunch of pouches filled with… what exactly?

'_None. Of. Your. Damn. Business.'_

'**What he said.'**

… Right. Moving on. On his back are two katanas, slung in a classic X position, over he also has a backpack. On either side of his torso, just above the belt are two black magnum pistols. Both the katanas and pistols were custom made by a very skilled weapons smith, god rest hi poor soul. One of customizations was size. This is of course partly because of Shinji's current size and the fact that he won't grow any bigger, reasons for which will be withheld for now. On his shoulders, sleeping, sits his companion, best friend and overall most favorite person in this world.

This person is a cat-girl by the name of Nyuko. Technically and biologically she is the same age as Shinji, ie 14. Physically though, her height is only to Shinji's chest level. She has shoulder-length pink hair, with her two cat-ears adorning the top of it. She has a tail as long as she is tall. Her forearms and lower legs (ie below the knee) are covered in pink fur. She has claws on both feet and hands, instead of nails, and her hands look more like paws. She had emerald eyes with vertical slits for pupils (just like a cat, duh). Think Felicia from Darkstalkers, if you need a visual reference. She was dressed in a pair of white shorts and a bright yellow sleeveless t-shirt (uh, not sure how to call it. Something between a tank top and a t-shirt).

That same girl was at the moment sitting on Shinji's shoulders, her legs crossed over his chest, with her tail looped loosely over them, and ergo over Shinji's neck. Her hands were on the top of his head, just above his forehead, with her head laid behind them. This was one of her most favorite napping spots. And Shinji didn't mind, partly cause he liked to please his feline friend (and was enjoying it almost as much as she was) and partly because she was actually very light. Her physique has quite a lot to do with it.

As soon as Shinji stopped rubbing the spot behind her ear, Nyuko extended her nails slightly, poking him with them. She stopped as soon as the rubbing continued. She purred louder.

Shinji stopped, because he had this distinct feeling he was being watched. He looked behind him and saw… nothing.

'_I love the smell of healthy paranoia in the morning'_

Shinji grinned, rubbed the bridge of his nose, and turned to watch the road again. His ride would be here soon. Speaking of which…

He dug out Misato's postcard. He grinned at it, mouthing "Look here".

'_I'm lookin'. I'm lookin'! And boy do I LOVE what I'm seein'!'_

'***drooling noises*'**

"Nyaa?"

Shinji raised his eyes and was not surprised to see Nyuko's upside down face looking at him. But what was that mischievous twinkle in her eyes?

Nyuko jumped off, landing right in front of him. And copied Misato's pose on the post-card, right down to the wink.

"Nyaaa…" – she cooed sultrily.

Shinji knew that she was trying to have the same effect on him as the purple-haired woman. The only thing was that Nyuko, by comparison, was cute beyond measure. So, instead of turning him on, she almost made him laugh. Good naturedly, you understand. All he wanted to say was "Kawaii!!!" and hug her silly.

But, of course, knowing what she really wanted, he bent down and pecked her on the lips. The girl squealed in delight and instantly wrapped her arms around his head.

'_Yeah she's a cute one for sure'_

'**Yeah. And we won't let anything happen to her.'**

'_Aye. Say, what are we doing here anyway? Rhis place gives me the creeps.'_

'**Yeah I know what you mean. But the answer is obvious, I think.'**

'_Yeah, to pump the old bastard so full of lead that…'_

BOOM!

"Nyaa?!"

"What the hell?!"

'_Hard to starboard! HARD TO STARBOARD!!'_

"What?"

'**He means "jump away if you don't want that to crush you"'**

Shinji grabbed Nyuko and ran. No more than a second later he was thrust forward by another explosion, this time from the VTOL crashing behind him. He landed on his side, arms protectively around the girl, who was petrified with fear. She clung to him, shaking like a leaf and sobbing. Getting up, Shinji was worried. IT wasn't the explosion, and whatever it was, it was BAD. More explosions followed an on the horizon, surrounded by a dozen or so VTOLs "it" appeared.

"Holy shit"

'_It's back! It's back! The King of Monsters wants to ravage Tokyo once more!'_

'**No, that dude was a lizard and had radioactive breath. This guy…'**

"This guy" had energy lances thrusting out of its hands and all the missile barrages were stopped by a strange orange hexagonal field. What was more it was heading right for them!

As Shinji wondered about what to do, a blue Renault screeched to a halt in front of him.

"Get in!" – he heard someone say. He needed no second bidding. He slammed the door as soon as he jumped in and the car almost jumped forward. Not a moment too soon, as a giant foot landed right behind them.

Misato sighed with relief, as she saw the angel getting smaller in her rear view mirror. With them out of immediate danger, she shifted her focus on the one she drove all the way out here to pick up.

Shinji was sitting in the passenger seat, which he managed to pull back to its max capacity, with Nyuko curled up on his lap. He had on arm wrapped around her as another was slowly running through her hair. He felt her slowly stop shaking and relax. Only when she started purring softly, did Shinji start paying attention to his new surroundings.

"So... I'm Misato Katsuragi. You're Shinji, right?"

"Yes."

"And who's your friend?"

"Ah, this is Nyuko. Say, captain, what was that thing?"

"'Misato' is just fine, Shinji. And that thing was an angel."

'… _bwahahahahahahahaha'_

'**Oh lord, and I thought the creators of Dragon Ball had trouble naming things.'**

"An angel, huh?"

"Yup, that's what we NERV are fighting. They're hellbent on destroying mankind and we're here to stop them."

"NERV. Ah, the old man's organization. How is the bastard anyway?"

Misato would have winced at his words, except there was no malice in them. Surprisingly, he sounded amused.

And so on N2 explosion and an episode of battery… _borrowing_ later, they were in the car lift, which was slowly descending towards the Geofront. Nyuka now sat in the back seat. The backpack and the swords were now in the trunk.

"Hey Shinji you got your ID card with you?"

Wordlessly Shinji pulled the card out of one of hi pouches and handed it to Misato.

"Say, Misato?"

"Yeah?"

"Has the geezer said anything as to why he needs me all of a sudden?"

"… No. You don't like him much do you?"

Shinji shrugged at this.

Then the Geofront came into view.

"Nyaaa!!" – Nyuko was practically glued to the window. Shinji couldn't help but to be impressed too.

"Like it? That's the Geofront and NERV headquarters." – Misato said proudly.

Then they were lost. Not that Shinji minded much. He was in no hurry. After what seemed like an hour of wandering around they came across an elevator which Misato was sure was the one they needed. After a few floors the doors opened, revealing a vexed Blonde.

"Ah heh hello Ritsuko…" – Misato started nervously, only to be paractically shoved further back into the elevator.

"Misato, for once would you stop wasting everyone's time and get serious? Did you get him?"

"Yes" – she said pointing to Shinji.

Ritsuko looked at Shinji, appraising him. Shinji stared back curiously.

"You know, doctor, you do fill out that one-piece quite nicely." – he said

Misato sweat-dropped, while Ritsuko only huffed in annoyance and closed her lab coat.

"Well he is different than I expected."

"Yeah, he is huh?"

"Errhem. 'He' has a name, you know. Shinji Ikari. How do you do." – Shinji said, bowing.

"Nyaa" – Following Shinji's example, Nyuko stepped out from behind him and bowed politely too.

Shinji didn't like that look in the doctor's eyes. That almost mad gleam, like she found something she would have loved to know everything about. In simple terms, she was practically dissecting Nyuko with her eyes. Shinji stepped behind Nyuko and wrapped his arms around her shoulders protectively, while giving Ritsuko such a death glare, it caused her to fidget. She was glared at before. A lot, actually. By a man who she thought perfected it. But it paled in comparison.

As the elevator continued its ascent, Shinji started to notice things. Things like the foreboding feeling the place gave off. Things like what seemed to be a giant pool of something orange, up and across the side of which the elevator slowly crawled. And was that a hand that he glimpsed in the distance?

The elevator arrived at its destination. The doors opened to reveal nothing but darkness. When they stepped out, the doors closed behind them, leaving them with no source of light. He felt Nyuko spring out of his hands and behind him, as if hiding from something scary. Before he could give it any thought the lights came on. He whistled.

"Impressive."

"Indeed." – said Ritsuko proudly. – "This is our only defense against the angels. The Evangelion."

Well that was the gist of it, in all the sea of proud blah blah blah techno babble blah blah blah… But he got the gist.

Nyuko got closer to the railing and peered curiously at the evangelion's face.

"Nyaa?" – she murmured, extending her arm towards it.

"So this is what he has worked on all this time."

"Correct"

BAM! BAM! BAM!

Had he been a lesser man, Gendo would have ducked for cover. The fact that the glas was bullet proof helped as well.

By the time the women got out of their shock, the pistol was already in its holster.

"So, what is it that you want?" – Shinji said. He was calm as ever, as if nothing has happened.

"You will pilot the Evangelion and defeat the Angel."

'_He didn't!'_

'**He did.'**

'_I don't believe it!'_

'**Believe it.'**

"HELL YES!!!" – Shinji exclaimed, jumping up and pumping his fist into the air.

"You sure you're ok with this, Shinji?" – Misato asked.

"Yeah. I know it's weird, but when Nyuko wants something I find it really hard to say no" – plus he didn't feel all that cold, considering he only had his boxers on.

"I mean about this" – Misato said, sweat-dropping.

"Sure I'm sure. You guys need to beat that thing. And only Evangelion can do it. And only I can pilot it. No sweat."

"Misato, are you done discouraging the pilot?" – Ritsuko chided.

And the LCL started to pour into the plug.

"Ok, what the hell?"

'_I knew it. I knew it! It was too good to be true! It's a trap!'_

'**Oh stop your whining.'**

"Don't worry, you can breathe in LCL." – Ritsuko assured him.

'_Oh eww. Bleh. Yuck. Tastes like…'_

"…blood" – he murmured.

"A-10 connections established." – un-credited person #1

"Sync ratio at 70% and steady." – un-credited person #2

What? I'm lazy.

"Launch Eva!" – Misato ordered after all preparations were complete.

Back on the surface, Sachiel stopped and looked curiously to the spot on the ground where a pair of giant doors opened. Seconds later, Evangelion Unit 01 emerged.

"Ok Shinji, concentrate on walking for now."

'_Walking? WALKING? You don't defeat giant monsters by WALKING INTO THEM YOU DUMB BIMBO!!'_

'**And where are the guns. Where are the freaking guns! Are we supposed to wrestle with it?'**

'… _Ah shit.'_

'**And I thought WE were crazy!'**

Unit 01 took an uncertain step forward. Then another, then one more. Then it tripped and all hell broke loose.

"Shinji! Get up! It's almost on you!" – Misato shouted.

Unit 01 had barely any time to react as Sachiel charged for it. Rising into a crouch, it leaped for the angel's legs. Sachiel lost its balance and smashed into a bulding. Rising up it faced Uni 01.

"Let's dance!"

"Sempai! The Sync ratio! It is fluctuating like crazy!" – Maya exclaimed.

Ritsuko gasped slightly as the numbers indeed were started rising and falling faster than she had ever seen. One moment it was as high as 90% then it was down all the way to 50%.

"BANZAI!!!" – Shinji roared out, as he willed Unit 01 to charge at the angel. The attack was impressive and would have been effective, if not for the Angel's AT Field.

"The hell!" – Shinji didn't notice Sachiel's outstretched hand until too late. A spike of pain engulfed his left eye.

"Arrgh!!"

"Severe damage to the left eye socket!" – Hyuga exclaimed.

"Shinji! Deploy your IT Field!" – Misato shouted.

"My what?!"

"System malfunction! AT Field deployment impossible" - Aoba announced.

"Shinji!"- Misato exclaimed, as Sachiel grabbed Unit 01's head and proceeded to ram its lance into it.

Unit 01 grabbed the offending hand and twisted, surprising Sachiel enough to release its head. Unit 01 then proceeded to deliver a kick to the angel's head. All of which happened so fast, that the next thing Sachiel knew it was on its back with Unit 01 on top of it, pinning it down.

"Shinji! Go for the core! It's the red sphere! Take the prog knife!"

The knife was ejected from the shoulder pylon. Unit 01 grabbed it and slammed it down into the core. Sparks flew the blade collided with the sphere. Knowing defeat, Sachiel did the only thing it could. The explosion could probably be felt all the way on the lowest level of Terminal Dogma.


	2. Chapter 2: Contemplation

**NNN**

**Needs No Name**

Chapter 2

"Contemplation"

"Oh my god! Shinji! SHINJI!" – Misato frantically shouted into the mike.

Her fears were for naught. Out of the smoke and fire, like the great beast that it was, Unit 01 slowly stepped out. It stopped, looked around and reared its head, roaring at the moon. Then it fell down on its face, out of power. Have the bridge not lost communications with Unit 01, they would have heard Shinji roaring with laughter.

'_That was the best thing EVER!!'_

'**I have to agree'**

"Thanks, father." – Shinji murmured when he stopped laughing. – "You're still a bastard, and I still hate you. But thanks nonetheless."

'_So… we still gonna pump him full of lead?'_

'**Oh yes.'**

"Are you really ok with this Shinji? Living alone, I mean." – Misato asked. Her motherly instincts, not that she was aware of them, told her that it was totally wrong for young kids to live alone in this cruel world.

"Well, for one, I am not really alone…"

"Nyaa!" – Nyuka hugged him from his left side and grinned at Misato. She couldn't help but smile back.

"… Secondly the last thing I want is to live with the old bastard. And finally I don't know anyone who I could bunk with."

"Hold on, that gives me an idea." – Misato said grinning. She gave Shinji a wink and rushed off.

'_You sly cat, you.'_

'**We're not worthy. We're not worthy.'**

"You will what?!" – Ritsuko asked, incredulous.

"That's right! He needs a place to stay and I got spare rooms. What's the big deal?" – Misato giggled at the huffing scientist on the other end of the line.

"And don't worry, I won't make any passes on him, if that's what you're worried about." – She put down the receiver, cutting off Ritsuko's rant about inappropriateness, adultery and all such things.

"I can't promise the same, Misato." – Shinji joked, as he slapped her buttocks lightly, laughing as she let out a surprised yelp. Turning to face him, she wanted to berate him. But looking at him there laughing, she found that she just couldn't. He was a strange little boy, she thought. Adorable, but strange.

"So what do you want for the party?" – Misato asked as they were heading to do some shopping.

"Huh? What party?"

'_Who cares?! If the lady says it's time to party, IT'S TIME TO PARTAY!!!'_

'**Word'**

"You know, the welcoming party for my new room-mate." – she said, smiling and winking at Shinji, who grinned back.

"Nyaa!" – called out Nyuka, indignant she was left out.

"Oh, sorry, I meant room-mates." – Misato corrected, laughing.

"Vodka Martini. Shaken not stirred." – Shinji said. He nearly kissed the windshield as the car did a round of crazy swerves. Looking at Misato, he laughed uproariously at her shocked face. – "Just kidding! Jeez!" – He lamented, putting his hands up.

'_Yeah you dumb Mimbo! What do you take us for?'_

'***sigh*… no-one appreciates the classics…'**

"Word" – Shinji softly murmured.

'_Huh? What are you two Bozos talking about?'_

'**Never you mind.'**

"But seriously though, non-alcoholic champagne for me is good. That and some lemonade for Nyuka would be cool too. Oh, also some strawberries and white cooking chocolate. I'll quickly rack up some chocolate covered strawberries." - Shinji finished, grinning as he saw Misato lick her lips. He knew that no woman could resist the magic combination. The car increased its speed ever so slightly to shorten the time it took to get to the shop.

Rewind the clock, say, back to right after Ritsuko finished her talk with Misato.

Sighing, Ritsuko put down the receiver. She picked up the folder she just finished packing and went off to probably second most dreadfull place in NERV. Nay, Tokyo-3. Hell, Japan. The world, for that matter! A place that could freeze one's _soul_ with dread. A place that was more horrible than the most horrible of the horrible nightmares you ever had, you know the one with the…

'_No, not the bunny! NOT THE BUNNY!!! NOOO!!!!'_

'**Ah shit. Happy now?'**

… Oops.

'_Yaaargh!!! Huh?! GUHH!!! NOT THERE?!!!'_

'**Yeah, "oops". Have you F-FORGOTTEN what happened L-LAST time?!!'**

Ok, ok!

'_WHAT'S THAT?!! No, THERE!!! Could it be?! OH MY GOD IT'S WAAAH #$%#$#$YADFHDHFER#%#%!#!!'_

'**NOT OK! DO SOMETHING!'**

Alright! Alright! Codeword 'FLUSH'! CODEWORD 'FLUSH'!!

'_Whu…?! What's just happen?'_

'…'

….

'_What?'_

'**Never you mind'**

… Errhem. Well, you get the idea.

The place in question was of course…!! Ding! Ding! Ding! That's right. Gendo's office. Can you feel the goosebumps?

"Enter" – Gendo said when there was the knock on the door.

Entering, Ritsuko could not suppress a shudder. This place always gave her the creeps.

"More than you'll ever know…" – she murmured. Then she caught herself. 'Wow, now I'm talking to myself. Maybe I do need a break, like Misato suggested.'

"What was that, doctor?" – Gendo asked, eyebrow raised.

"Nothing, sir." – Ritsuko replied as she strode up to the desk and handing the folder to Gendo. He promptly opened it up on the table. Fuyutsuki leaned in to take a look, curious. There was prolonged silence. Ritsuko cleared her throat.

"That is the neurograph of the Third Child during the battle against Sachiel."

"I know what this is, doctor." – Gendo said sternly at her, but the look he gave her was not malicious, not even reprimanding. Just… Purely curious. – "But I want know _what_ this is."

'_Who was that masked man that saved us?'_

'**I don't know, but he has left his mark.'**

'_**ROFL'**_

… Right. Anyway, back to the neuro-graph. After an almost horizontal line at around 70% until it suddenly had more zigs and zags than a graph given by seismometer when registering a 10+ earthquake.

"But what does that mean?" – Fuyutsuki asked, raising an eyebrow at Ritsuko.

"More importantly how does it affect his ability to pilot?" – asked Gendo, before Ritsuko could answer.

"There is no way of knowing for certain, at this stage" – she said, effectively answering both questions.

And then Gendo asked one of the most classic questions in the whole of Evangelion.

"Is there any risk of mental contamination."

"No, as far as I can tell at this stage, that is not probable."

"You are cleared to investigate this further. Dismissed" – Gendo said, finally. He handed the folder back to Ritsuko. She nodded and headed out.

"What will we tell the old men? – Fuyutsuko asked after the door slammed shut.

"That all is according to plan." – Gendo replied.

"This is quite a good spot, Misato."

And indeed it was, as the hill overlooked practically all of Tokyo-3.

"But I still don't get why you brought me here."

Suddenly, Nyuko's ears perked up and she bounded to the railing, eyes glinting with excitement. Intrigued, Shinji looked down at the city.

"Right about now…" – Misato said.

And then, right before their eyes, buildings seemed to practically grow out of the ground.

"Wow…" – this was one of the few times in his life when words failed him.

"Amazing, huh? Well, Shinji, this is Tokyo-3. The fortress city. Humanity's last stand before the angels. And you saved it tonight."

"Yep, I'm that awesome." – Shinji said. After a moment they burst out laughing and headed back to the car.

"Welcome home!" – Misato said cheerily as they stepped into her apartment. She headed straight for her bedroom. – "Sorry if the place is a little messy." – She called out.

'_Say… why do I feel like…'_

'… **like we are going to become the maid in this house?'**

"If this is any indication, then I think that's a big ten-four." – He muttered, before calling out – "It's alright. I'll just put everything in the fridge."

'_Let's see… beer. Check.'_

'**Snacks. Check.'**

'_Lack of anything else. Check'_

'**And the verdict?'**

'_10/10 on the slob-o-meter.'_

After filling up the fridge with the groceries, Shinji decided to relax on the sofa. He leaned back, as Nyuka climbed on the sofa as well, lying down on her belly and laying her arms and head on his lap. He stroked her head and smiled as he listened to her purr.

Misato came out a few minutes later, dressed in her trademark yellow tank top and blue shorts. She slumped down next to Shinji with a can of Yebisu.

"Say Shinji…" – she started.

"Yes the tail is real. So are the ears and the rest. And yes that includes my weapons. I am not a psycho or a killer. But I can defend myself if I need to. I must admit you are a bit of a slob," – Misato huffed, slightly offended – "but you are still a good person. Oh and yeah we take our baths together and sleep together. But don't worry we're not doing anything bad or irresponsible." – he thought for a moment – "Should I ad that she always sleeps naked?" – he asked rhetorically.

'_And that given the chance I would love taking that sweet…'_

'**Thou shalt not biteth more than thou can cheweth. Amen.'**

'_Spoilsport.'_

"That pretty much answ… wait WHAT?!" – she almost screamed, having realized just what he had said. She almost dropped her can.

"What?" – Shinji was genuinely puzzled. What did he say wrong, or confusing?

Misato stared at his curious face for a few moments.

"Never mind." – she said finally, before smiling back at him. – "So, ready to start the party?" – She asked ruffling his hair.

"Uh, yeah, sure. But mind if I take a bath first?"

"That's a great idea wash away all your woes!" – Misato called out cheerily waving her arms and almost splashing beer on him.

"Hey Misato." – Misato turned around to see Shinji, still in his boxers, carrying penpen in his arms. – "Who's this guy?"

"Oh that's Penpen. He's a hot-water penguin." – Misato replied.

"Ah." – Shinji said. He set down the penguin. – "Nice to finally meet you Penpen"

"Wark."

Hand shook flipper. Misato almost choked on her beer, laughing. When she finally heard the door of the bathroom close, she realized one other tiny peculiarity of the greeting.

"What did he mean by _finally_ meeting you?" – she asked the bird.

Giving her a "need-to-know" basis look, he disappeared into his fridge.

"Strange world we live in" – she contemplated out loud.

After the shower the party started. Misato and Nyuka squealed in delight, consuming almost all of the chocolate-covered strawberries in less than minutes. In the end there was only one left. In order to avoid any arguments, Shinji ate it.

"So Shinji…" – Misato turned to fully look at her ward, who was busy playing _rock-paper-scissors_, of all things, with Nyuka. He paused and looked at her.

"Yes, Misato?"

"Tell me a little about your handsome self." – she said, winking at him.

'_Oh yes certainly, after you and me go to your room and do some _real_ partying. I'm ready for you any time, sugar.'_

'**I believe the term is 'Cougar''**

'_Oi! That's insulting! She's not even 30 yet!'_

'**No, just twice our age.'**

'_Aye. Like fine wine she is.'_

"What's there to tell?" – Shinji asked, sipping his drink.

"Oh I don't know. A little about your hometown maybe?" – she was intrigued by his reaction. It was subtle, but Misato was much more observant than most gave her credit for. Hardening of the gaze, eyes narrowing just a fraction, that small frown, that twitch of the nose. All were subtle movements, minute, lasting no more than a moment. Shinji probably wasn't even aware of them.

"Nah. Nothing. Nothing to write home about." – he waved his hand dismissively, laughing at the pun.

'_Yeah, you can't say something about nothing.'_

'**True that.'**

Misato decided not to push. Instead, they chatted into the night, talking about nothing.

When the clock chimed midnight they wne to bed. Shinji was lying on his side, in his boxers. His arms were wrapped around the slim naked form of Nyuka, who purred loudly as he caressed her stomach. It took only minutes for sleep to reach them.

'**Tokyo-3. The Citadel City.'**

'_Ah smell! The wondrous smell of manipulation, secrets and... oh-la-la! Betrayal?'_

'**This…'**

'… _is gonna be so fun!'_


	3. Chapter 3: Curiosity killed the cat

**NNN**

**Needs No Name**

Chapter 3

"Curiosity Killed The Cat"

"…Nyaa! Nyaa! Nyaa! Nyaa!..."

"Ugghh…. *grumble*" – Misato emerged from under the sheets, not unlike a turtle out of its shell. Yawning, she looked around, blinking owlishly. Her first thought was that the alarm clock has gone off. But that thought was quickly proven wrong as she realized that the sound came from beyond her bedroom door. Yawning she slowly got up and headed out.

"…Nyaa! Nyaa! Nyaa! Nyaa!..."

Groaning and yawning she reached her fridge and pulled out a can of Yebisu.

"…Nyaa! Nyaa! Nyaa! Nyaa!..."

Plopping down on a chair, she took a gulp, letting out her customary morning cheer.

"Yeehah! *Burp* Now that's the way to start the morning!"

"…Nyaa! Nyaa! Nyaa! Nyaa!..."

After a few more gulps she got up and headed over to the living room, which was the source of the sounds. An interesting sight greeted her.

Shinji, clad only in a pair of grey shorts, was doing push-ups. On his back, cross-legged, sat Nyuka. After every push-up, she raised an arm and let out a "Nyaa!" cheering him on.

Seeing Misato coming in, Nyuka tapped Shinji's head and got off. Getting up and seeing his guardian, Shinji smiled at her.

"Morning Misato." – Shinji greeted. Putting on a white t-shirt, he headed off to the kitchen. – "I'll get the breakfast ready."

As they ate, Misato outlined the plans for the next couple of weeks. Plans, which pretty much consisted of training, training and more training. Oh and of course, maybe, some free time in between. And after those two weeks, he would start going to school for that bit of… how did Misato say it? Ah yes… 'normalcy'. Shinji snorted at the word.

"Say, Misato? I was wondering…"

"Yes?"

"Yesterday, Ritsuko called me.. ugh… the 'Third Child'…"

'_Just rolls off your tongue, doesn't it?'_

'**It's demeaning'**

'_But oh so catchy, though.'_

'***grumble*'**

"… But that means that you people got two other pilots here as well, right?" – Shinji left it at that. The underlying questions were all to obvious.

"Yes." – Misato replied – "There is the First Child, Rei, who is the pilot of Unit-00. And there is the Second Child, Asuka, who is the pilot of Unit-02. Rei was injured in an accident involving Unit-00. She is still in the hospital, but she will be discharged soon. Asuka, along with Unit-02, is in Germany."

After breakfast they headed off to NERV. Shinji decided today to wear urban camo pants and a black T-Shirt. As usual he wore his swords and guns, but wore a plain black belt instead of his pouch filled one.

Misato was surprised by how quickly she got used to him carrying weapons on him all the time. But, she had to admit, it looked right somehow. She tried to imagine him without them and… failed miserably.

Most people hated, were terrified of, or at least disliked Misato's style of driving. Needless to say Shinji and Nyuka were not 'most people'. Nyuka happily looked out the window, her curious gaze capturing everything that happened beyond that sheet of glass. Shinji actually struck up a conversation with Misato. He asked general questions about who he was going to see an NERV, what his training going to be etc etc…

"… LEARN HOW TO DRIVE YOU DUMB #$#!... Ah and then there's Ritsuko. I've known her since college…"- and so on…

'**Speak of the devil.'**

'_It's like… It's like… the was _expecting _us!'_

'**Of course she was, doofus. She's in charge of our training.'**

'… _I know that!'_

"Ah, there's Ritsuko." – Misato called out cheerfully, waving to her friend. – "I will leave you in her good hands."

And with that she strode off into one of the branching corridors.

"Morning Shinji." – Ritsuko strode up to him, clipboard in hands.

Shinji bowed politely in greeting. Looking past him she expected to see Nyuka, but was surprised to see no-one. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Shinji smirk, his eyes narrowing ever so slightly. Clearing her throat she turned to face him.

"So, Shinji how do you feel after yesterday's battle?" – Ritsuko asked.

"As good as ever, I guess." – Shinji replied shrugging. A few more standard you-sure-you're-alright questions followed. Shinji answered them with single syllables, shrugs and various head movements.

"Alright. That's good." – Ritsuko said, ticking off something and writing a bit on her clipboard. – "First, I'll give you a complete physical…"

"Please, doctor. Is that the best pick-up line you could come up with?" – Shinji said, arching an eyebrow and grinning.

"… check and then we will need to take some standard measurements for your plug-suit." – Ritsukoa finished, unaffected by Shinji's remark.

'**Cold, lady. Cold.'**

'_Playing hard to get, are we?'_

"Heh you can take my… Wait. What's a plug-suit? – Shinji's curiosity won over the need to crack jokes.

"I'll explain later. Follow me."

A couple of hours or so later, in the plug-suit of Unit-01

'_I swear. She enjoyed it waay too much.'_

'**Hah! Careful what you wish for?'**

'_Dude! I didn't know that it would be _her_ doing the penetrating!'_

'**Hmm… Yeah, makes you wonder why those backstreet boys like it so much.'**

"Shinji, that's enough for today" – he eventually heard through the com.

Just then Misato strode in onto the bridge.

"So, how's he doing?" – she enquired.

"See for yourself." – Ritsuko gestured over to the consoles.

"75% on the dot? Not bad at all."

"No, not bad at all…" – Ritsuko murmured, a strange tone creeping into her voice.

"Something bothering you, Rits?" – Misato looked at her friend.

"Ah, no it's nothing." – Ritsuko said non-challantly.

They both watched as Shinji leapt out of the plug and headed to the showers.

"Well, I'll see you later." – Misato waved good-bye and headed to wait for her ward.

Back in the male pilot shower, Shinji was unsurprised when a pair of slender arms encircled him from behind. Turning around in the embrace, he looked down at Nyuka's grinning face.

"So, had a good time?"

"Nyaa!"

"That's good." – Shinji said, smiling at her.

Misato's eyebrow twitched as she saw Shinji come out of the dressing room, arm in arm with Nyuka. He was chatting to her cheerfully.

"Oh hey Misato." – Shinji waved to his guardian with his free hand, smiling at her.

"Hey, Shinji. Had a good shower?" – she asked. Nyuka grinned and winked at her.

"Yeah, the quality of the NERV showers is not bad at all. And they seem to be cleaned regularly." – he replied, either missing or ignoring the connotation.

"Yeah, who'd think personal hygiene would be a high priority." – Misato said, half-laughing, deciding to let the issue drop. She did remember him warning about it. Though she was a little vexed her teasing had no effect on him.

"Say, Misato?"

"Yes, Shinji?"

"Can you take me to where Rei is staying? I'd like to meet her."

'_Yeah, if we're gonna risk our neck with her out there, might as well get to know the girl.'_

"Sure." – Misato replied after moment of pondering. – "This way."

Then she noticed the absence of the cat-girl.

"Ah, don't worry." – Shinji said, reading the question in her face. – "She's around. Somewhere. Probably found something curious."

And with that settled, they headed towards the medical wing.

"Well here we are" – Misato said as they reached the door. It was a plain white door without a number, but with a small plate with words "Ayanami Rei" printed on it. Shinji thanked her and stepped inside.

Inside was a plain room with a single bed. Its occupant was a girl with pal skin and short blue hair. Her right arm was in a sling and her head bandaged. She was just sitting there, staring blankly at the wall opposite her.

"Hello." – Shinji called out. As she turned, he saw that her left eye was bandaged over. She fixed her right one, red in colour, squarely on him.

"Say, why does it seem like I know you from somewhere?" – Shinji wondered out loud. Shaking his head and smiling he approached her.

"Hello, Rei. I'm Shinji Ikari. I'm the pilot of Unit-01." – He said, extending his hand.

"Yes. You're the Third Child." – Said Rei, nodding. She ignored his hand and continued to look at his face.

Shinji lowered his arm, but still smiled.

"Yup, that's me." – he said cheerfully.

"Why are you here?" – she asked.

"Well, I just thought I'd meet you before-hand. So that, you know, we can get to know each other?" – he replied. From what Misato told him about the girl, he was not the least bit surprised.

Rei nodded.

"I am Rei Ayanami. I am the pilot of Unit-00, the First Child." – Rei said. She thought for a bit. – "That is all there is, I think."

"Really? Nothing else?" – Shinji asked. He was not surprised when she shook her head. Wait a sec… what was that curious glance.

"Are those real?" – she asked, pointing with her uninjured hand. Smiling, Shinji was about to say that yes the weapons are real, that yes they _are_ quite awesome and he would let maybe even let her hold his gun…

"Nyaa!" – Nyuka meowed in affirmation.

'_Oh yes, my guns are real. Swords, too. Awesome, aren't they? I am so glad to find a girl who likes…'_

"Oh be quiet." – he murmured, face-palming.

For the second time today, Misato felt her eyebrow twitch as she saw Shinji come out arm in arm with Nyuka.

'How the hell?!' – she wondered. – 'I was here _all_ this time. There's _no_ way she could have got in without me noticing!'

And yet, there she was.

"Ready to go, Misato?" – Shinji asked her. After she didn't respond, he waved a hand in front of her face, which he noticed was slightly twitchy. – "Misato?"

"What?" – the motion in front of her face, snapped her out of it. – "Oh yeah. Let's go."

"So how'd it go?" – Misato asked, curious, as they drove back home.

Shinji shrugged, non-commitally.

'_Look at it this way. Would you prefer her to be a dominatrix, instead of a fetishist that she is?'_

'**What. The. Hell?'**

"I guess it didn't go all bad." – he said finally, smiling.

As they drove past a dark alley, a car slowly made its way out. It was a black car, with black tinted windows and black wheels. Inside, in the black front seat in the black interior sat a black man in a black suit, wearing black sunglasses. Incidentally, he was wearing black shoes.

'**You're having way too much fun with this.'**

Sigh… alright. Fine. You want dark, ominous and generic?

'**Yes, please.'**

Fine. A black, unmarked sedan made slowly made its way out of an alley. Inside a man flipped open a mobile phone.

"Subject sighted, initiating pursuit." – and with that he inconspicuously followed Misato's Renault.


	4. Chapter 4: real Shinji Ikari

**NNN**

**Needs No Name**

Chapter 4

"Would the real Shinji Ikari please stand up?"

"This had better be important, doctor." – said Gendo, his tone neutral.

Fuyutsuki simply sat quietly, brow furrowed. He had a foreboding feeling.

Ritsuko massaged her temples. She felt like crap. She hasn't slept all night and the caffeine-induced adrenaline rush that pumped her through it has all but worn off. If it wasn't Gendo, she'd eat him alive for those words. Of course it was important, damn it!

"I think you will be interested in what I am about to show you." – she replied, barely managed to keep the sarcasm, spite and tiredness out of her voice.

"Firstly, I have found the reason behind Shinji's erratic synch readings." – Ritsuko said as she put up the first slide. She felt her energy surging again as she was about to recount what she considered as one of her triumphs. Ironic, how the solution was so simple.

The picture was a picture of the top side of a brain. Parts of it were highlighted in red, green and yellow. Pointing to each, Ritsuko proceeded with her long, as well as long-winded, explanation.

"… so what we basically see here is that he has a mild case of Schizophrenia." – She finished.

She saw Gendo nod for her to continue.

"That's all there is to it." – she explained. – "the reason for the… fluctuations occur from… how do I put this…"

"… 'His buddies butting in?'" – asked Fuyutsuki, raising an eyebrow. Ritsuko nodded. He looked over to Gendo. She stared at her feet, wanting nothing more than to go home and collapse on her bed. Screw NERV, all she wanted now was sleep.

The silence stretched to the point of unbearable when Gendo finally spoke.

"Doctor. I need your professional opinion on what I am about to ask." – he paused, carefully formulating his question. – "How will this affect Third Child's potential as a pilot?"

"Despite the amount of fluctuation, " – ritsuko replied, also formulating her words with utmost care – "all tests have shown that it does not have any negative effects. In fact, it somehow seems to actually aid him in synching with the eva." – Seeing Fuyutsuki raise an eyebrow she gave him a 'how-in-hell-do-you-expect-me-to-explain-that' look.

"Very well." – Gendo said, satisfied. What did it matter that his main pilot was a loon. As long as he could get into the eva and make it kill angels, everything else was insignificant. Still, he was curious. – "What was the other thing, doctor?"

Wordlessly Ritsuko loaded up the next slide. According to the caption at the top, it was a scan of Shinji's brain. A portion of it was circled. Fuyutsuki's eyebrows flew up. Gendo frowned. The portion was a distinct sphere. On the scan it was pitch black, as it could not pass through it. One could think it was like a black hole.

"Is that…?" – Fuyutsuki hazarded to ask.

"No." – Ritsuko replied. – "It is not an S2 organ."

Gendo's frown deepened. He nodded for Ritsuko to continue. Ritsuko cleared her throat nervously before continuing.

"It only has a fraction of Angel's DNA. It seems that somehow, it has only a fraction of the "functions", if you will, of that of an angel core. As far as all analyses go, it is safe to assume that Shinji might have extremely accelerated healing rate and will not any older, or grow any taller than he is now. Also, from all the data, it is impossible that this was induced into the brain matter _at any time after birth_."

"Wait. You don't mean?" – Fuyutsuki gasped.

"Yes. The current Shinji Ikari is not the original." – Ritsuko replied. – "Yet all points that he is effectively _the_ Shinji Ikari."

"Memory Transfer." – Gendo spoke, just loud enough to be heard. Ritsuko shuddered at his tone. She nodded.

After another stretch of silence, Gendo's frown all but dissolved. His face became the emotionless mask he always wore.

"While this is truly intriguing, it has no relevance to our current situation. If it does not hamper the Third Child's piloting, I see no reason to investigate this further. Thank you, doctor. You may take the rest of the day off. Dismissed."

After the door slammed shut, Gendo slumped back in his seat. He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

"This is a truly intriguing development, Ikari." – Fuyutsuki commented. He raised an eyebrow at the 'no-shit-Sherlock' look his former student gave him. – "To know that SEELE were not the only ones capable of something like this."

"No, sensei. This makes mockery of even what SEELE accomplished. It would be amusing to drop this on their heads. To see the old fools squirm. But we will not. What the Third Child is, or is not, is none of our concern. For now we will allow him some, shall we say, privacy."

"Man this _sucks_." – Shinji complained.

'_Yeah, I know. I hate Mondays.'_

If Shinji was asked about his first week of training at NERV, he would put it into three words. Boring as hell. Sure, he perfectly understood the reasons behind all the synch training. It helped him to better control the Evangelion. It was the 'Lock-on-target-pull-trigger-rinse-repeat' routine that was bugging the crap out of him.

'**I know practice makes perfect but this is getting ridiculous.'**

'_And reduntant.'_

'…'

'_What? It is! We could get 100% on this thing after three. Freaking. Days. So why the hell do we have to keep doing it?'_

'**No it's not that. I'm surprised you know such a complicated word.'**

'_Oh #!* you too.'_

"Dr Akagi, how long will I have to keep doing this stuff?" – Shinji asked after the simulation. They were waiting for Misato in Ritsuko's office.

"You don't like it that much?"

Shinji turned to see Misato walk in.

"The routine worse than most mind-bogglingly repetitive games? No, Misato, I don't like it that much."

Giving Shinji a sympathetic smile , Misato ruffled his hair. Shinji smiled back, his mood lightening a hundred-fold. What could he say. He loved that woman.

"Well then I have got good news for you, Shinji." – Ritsuko chimed in. – "Due to your great results, we are ahead of schedule by a whole week. This means that you will no longer need to do the simulations" – Shinji rolled his eyes, snorting slightly at the word – "and you will only need to do synching tests once or twice a week. This of course means that you will start school."

"Ah, normalcy at last." – Shinji said sarcastically.

After dinner, as usual, Shinji went out for a late night stroll around the city. At first Misato was opposed to him wandering around all alone in the dark and dangerous place that was Tokyo-3. A youth is such an easy target, she said. Shinji's reply was wordlessly throwing a dim-sim behind him and, without turning, shooting right through it, bits of it spraying over hapless PenPen. Shinji's yelps of pain, as his feet were viciously assaulted, echoed throughout the apartment for half an hour.

And so he was strolling along, enjoying the fresh air, the quiet and the soft glow of the moon. He was not of sentimental kind, but he did every now and then preferred to enjoy the simple things.

'_Big trouble 12 o'clock.'_

'**Just ignore them. For now.'**

And so Shinji kept on quietly strolling along, all but ignoring the dozen or so delinquents, who did not notice him, as they were busy spray-painting a house with some offensive materials. That is, until Shinji tripped on a discarded can.

"Son of a bitch!" – Shinji growled as he got up, rubbing the back of his head. Pissed off, he stamped on the can, the latter exploding from the pressure. Shinji didn't even flinch. Putting his hands back into his pockets, he walked off, grumbling.

'**Um… Have you thought of doing some… dunno… anger management?'**

'… _Wasn't that what he just did?'_

'**How…?'**

'_Well let me put it this way. Isn't it better that he let it all out on the can, rather than the moron who dropped it?'_

'… **Dully noted.'**

'_Oh and speaking of the fools…'_

"Hey, you there! Hey! HEY! DON'T IGNORE ME YOU LITTLE…!" – the man reached out and grabbed Shinji's shoulder, halting him.

"Take it off, or I'll rip it off." – Shinji said, flicking the man's fingers. He continued walking only to be grabbed again. Sighing, he looked over his shoulder.

Within seconds he was surrounded by the same bunch he ignored earlier. They were all your classic thugs. Leather jackets, bandanas etc etc.. Some had knives, baseball bats, small pipes… once again etc etc.

The one that grabbed Shinji was definitely the leader. He seemed to be the largest, oldest and, oh yes, the ugliest. He had a broad nose, eyes very close together and what looked like a bikie's helmet. He had studded bracelets on his wrists, brass knuckles, and a leather sleeveless jacket, revealing some big muscles. Oh and of course leather pants. He grinned at Shinji, revealing yellow crooked teeth. A couple were missing, Shinji noted.

"What do you want?" – Shinji asked nonchalantly, flicking the man's fingers again.

"Those are some nice toys you got there, boy. Mind sharing?" – The "Crookie", as Shinji mentally dubbed him, said, his grin deepening. Some of the crooks started laughing.

'**Look can you make it quick? It's time to head back. We've been too long. Again.'**

'_Yeah, it's time for my beauty sleep.'_

With lightning speed Shinji lunged at the man, grabbed him by the collar, kicked him behind the knees and threw him to the ground. Then, putting one knee at his back, Shinji put one of his magnums to the back of the head. Needless to say the thugs were stumped. One moment the kid is standing there, trying to look tough, and the next their boss is on the ground with a gun to his head.

"What the $%$#?!"

"Oh, I thought you wanted to play." – Shinji said sarcastically, pushing the gun to the man's head slightly harder. He stopped squirming. – "And you said something about sharing. Well guess what? I have half a mind to 'share' one of my bullets with you. Not much, I know. But it's a start."

"YOU IDIOTS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING JUST STANDING THERE?! HELP ME!" – The man yelled at the stupefied bunch.

"BANG!" – Shinji yelled. He laughed as the man screamed. – "Just kidding. Click click! Ah, you flinched! Hahaha!"

"Where have you been?!"

Shinji only had enough time to step into the flat, before being confronted by an angry Misato.

"What are you…?" – he started, before he caught the sight of the clock. – "Oh."

"Yes. 'Oh.'" – Misato said sarcastically.

"Oh come off it! So I overdid it a bit…."

"Again."

"…again." – Shinji waved her off. – "No biggie."

"I told you. 10pm sharp. Coming back at _after_ 12am is more than 'no biggie'!" – Misato almost shouted.

Shinji was about to retort, when he saw her eyes.

"You were really _that_ worried?" – he asked. On an impulse he hugged the woman. – "Jeez, Misato. Have I told you that you are such a mother hen?"

Misato huffed at his words. Still, something did ring true. It only been a week, but already she felt strangely attached to the boy. She smiled at the thought as she ruffled his hair.

"Ok, I promise that from now on 10pm it is." – Shinji said.

"It's not like I can ground you or anything…" – Misato muttered, making Shinji laugh.


	5. Chapter 5: Don't you just hate fillers?

**NNN**

**Needs No Name**

Chapter 5

"Don't you just hate fillers?"

And so here it was. The first day of school.

'_Cheer up, lad. 'tis not such a bad place, the school.'_

'**Wait, you actually want to go?'**

'_Hell no! But we ain't got a choice. So might as well get used to it.'_

'**You're surprisingly submissive.'**

'_Alright, alright. _She_ insisted.'_

'**I know that.'**

'_Then why the hell did you have to ask, you prick!'_

It wasn't that surprising. Nyuka has been cooped up in the flat for days and she was bored. School had people, and people were fun. Ergo, school would be fun. She could always just take a nap during the lesson. So as to try and fit in, they decided to go in school uniforms, which Shinji actually came to like.

When they reached the 2-A classroom, it was still early. As such only a few people were there. One of them was a nerdy looking bespectacled boy who nearly dropped his camcorder when he sighted Nyuka.

'**Ah what have we here?'**

'_Messy hair/glasses combo. Check.'_

'**Camcorder. Check.'**

'_Drooling over our girlfriend. Check.'_

'**And what does it give us?'**

'_A rare otaku-hentai type. Quick get the golden pokeball!'_

"Hey, are you new here?" – asked a girl with shoulder length brown hair, which was tied into a pair of ponytails, as she approached them.

"Yes. I'm Shinji Ikari and this is Nyuka." – Shinji introduced himself, bowing slightly.

"Nyaa!" – Nyuka called out raising her arm out and grinning at the girl. The girl raised an eyebrow at the strange greeting. Shinji simply smiled and shrugged. He was the only one able to understand the cat-girl, and frankly even _he_ had no idea why.

"All right then. My name's Hikari Horaki and I am the class representative." – Hikari replied, bowing slightly as well.

'**Ah that would explain the aura of command that irradiated from her.'**

'_Oh she's a dominatrix, for sho'. I pity the poor soul she'll eventually sink her fangs into.'_

"Nice to meet you. Say, is it possible for us to get a couple of seats at the far back?" – Shinji asked, glancing to the back of the classroom.

"Sure, why not?" – Hikari replied, pointing out free seats. Luckily there were two which were together next to the windows. Shinji thanked her and headed off to their seats, Nyuka in tow.

"Oh and Shinji would you kindly ask your girl-friend to get those silly things off? I got to admit, though, it's _very_ cute." – Hikari said, giggling a little.

"Huh?" – Shinji looked at her in confusion, looking over at Nyuka. Then it clicked. – "Ah. Forgot to tell you. Those aren't accessories."

"O-oh!" – Hikari gasped. – "Wow! Ah, no worries then. Aida! Stop drooling over her you pervert!"

Not long after the class started, the door opened and a boy walked in, apologizing for his lateness. Immediately he walked over to his seat, beside Kensuke's and slumped into it. He seemed a bit pissed off, to put it mildly.

"Hey, Toji. Man, what's wrong?" – Kensuke asked his friend, concerned.

"It's my sister. She got hurt from that battle, because of that stupid robot blowing up that monster to kingdom come. What the hell was that dumb asshole thinking?!" – he grumbled.

At the same time Shinji had his own problems to deal with. His laptop was overflowing with messages of "ooh you lucky prick how'd you nail her?", "Oh my god she's soo _cute_!", "are those real?" etc etc… Shinji sighed. At least it was better than listening to that old fart drone on. Nyuka was already asleep at her desk.

Then came the ice breaker.

["Are you the pilot of that giant robot? Y/N"]

["Maybe"]

["So are you?"]

["Probably"]

["Are you gonna answer or not?"]

["Yes"]

["What?"]

["Yes, I am the pilot"]

"Ah crap…" – Shinji muttered as the entire class mobbed around his desk. Well, whole class minus two. Not that Shinji noticed.

Lunch time found Shinji and Nyuka sitting on the school roof eating, laughing and having a good time. That was until the door to the rooftop slammed open to reveal Toji with Kensuke in tow.

"Hey you! New kid!" – Toji called out.

Shinji turned slowly to face the angry jock.

'_A wild Jock appears!'_

'**He looks kinda pissed off…'**

"Ah hello! I'm Shinji Ikari, by the way. Not 'new kid'. I don't call you 'the jock', now do I, Toji?" – Shinji said, smiling a little. – "And if it's about your sister, it's kinda unfair to blame me, don't you think?"

"Just who the hell do you think you are?!" – Toji nearly shouted, his anger boiling.

Sighing, Shinji got up to stand face to face with the angry boy. Then suddenly he flung his hand, closed in a fist, towards Toji's face. Toji flinched, only to discover the said hand inches from his face.

"One," – Shinji said, raising his index finger – "It wasn't _me_ that blew up the monster - which by the way is called an 'angel', go figure – it self-destructed…"

"…Two" – He unfolded his middle finger – "You try and fight a thing like that without collateral damage…."

"And three…" – Shinji finished, unfolding his ring finger – "Why is it that she was not in a shelter but _in the middle of the battlefield_?"

Shinji raised his voice in the last statement. With that done, he lowered his arm.

'**I think you just "hit the nail on the head", as they say.'**

'_I declare you guilty, guilty, guilty!'_

"As far as _I_ see it" – Shinji said after a moment of silence, his smile returning – "it was no-one's fault… Agreed?"

And so amends were made, bonds formed and the world itself seemed to get a whole lot brighter.

Then the bell came.

Shinji groaned and put his head on his desk, as the teacher droned on. His eyes wandered around aimlessly, until they fell on a particular seat. The particular seat was empty at the moment. But normally one Rei Ayanami occupied it. Having nothing better to do, Shinji pondered about the girl's peculiarities.

'_One would think she's some kinda android or something.'_

'**Ah what you mean is that she seemed… less…'**

"Well I'll be damned." – Shinji muttered. That was it. _That_ was it! He sat up straight so fast he nearly fell out of his chair. Luckily no-one noticed. Hurriedly he dished out his laptop out of his bag. It was an amazing piece of tech, even by the modern standards. Half the size of a standard laptop, its power was equivalent to that of 1/10 of one of the MAGI. Half an hour before the end of the lesson, he shut it down and put it back in his bag. Leaning back in his chair, he closed his eyes, pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

'**This is sure irksome.'**

'_I agree with the nerd.'_

'**Hey! I resemble that remark!'**

"Looks like we're gonna need some help on this." – Shinji muttered, as he pulled out his mobile to send a message. As the bell rang, 'Who let the dogs out?' blared out of his pocket. After reading the reply, Shinji grinned. As they headed out of the school building, Shinji leaned in and whispered into Nyuka's ear. Nyuka grinned, nodded and was gone in the blink of an eye.

"Hey, Shinji!" – Kensuke called out. Him and Toji were waiting at the main gate. – "Wanna come with us to the arcade?"

"Sorry, guys, I've got to be somewhere" – Shinji replied, smiling. He walked off towards his home.

'… **How long before they follow us?'**

'_They?'_

'**Ok. How long before **_**Kensuke**_** follows us?'**

'_I'd give him say… after this corner.'_

And with that Shinji suddenly turned into a random street. Sure enough, not half a minute later, Kensuke could be seen inconspicuously, yet hurriedly, heading that way.

'_I give him 10/10 for effort.'_

Shinji came out from behind a trash can.

"Whooee! I'm going to need a shower after this."


	6. Chapter 6: Half Full

**NNN**

**Needs No Name**

Chapter 6

"Half-Full"

In a forlorn, dark and unkempt outreach of Tokyo 2 one could find a small soul food restaurant, "Meshi Reikon". Featuring authentic American cusine.

'_Psh… What a dump.'_

'**Hey! The food here is great! And you know that!'**

'_Yeah? So? It's still a dump.'_

"Ok concentrate now. We're here on business." – Shinji murmured as he walked in.

As he sat down at the Counter/Main Table a girl walked up to him and asked him what he would like.

"I'll have four fried chickens and a Coke." – Shinji said, tiredly slumping on the table.

"Well you do look like you need the energy." – the girl said, winking at him. Shinji smiled in return. Writing down the order, she went off to the kitchen.

Not a minute later the door burst open as something flew into the restaurant and landed by Shinji's feet. It turned out to be a small man in dark green clothes and brown beard. He slowly got up grumbling. His left leg produced faint whirring noise.

"I swear I'm gonna rip that bi— Oh #$%." – he gulped as he saw Shinji above him.

"Ah Haguru! Nice of you to join me." – Shinji smiled as he yanked the terrified dwarf into the seat to his left. Not a moment later Nyuuka was in Shinji's lap, munching on a chicken.

"W-what the hell m-man I told yo- *gulp*" – Haguru was interrupted by Shinji's glare.

"But unfortunately, I really need your help on this one." – Shinji said, his glare not softening. – "And I don't think you're in any position to refuse."

Haguru shuddered and was silent for a few minutes.

"Ah what the hell." – Haguru finally said. – "What do you need?"

Shinji grinned. His eyes gleamed hard. Haguru shuddered again.

"There. Wasn't so hard, now was it?" – Shinji said cheerily. – "It's something I can't do without your… skils, shall we say."

"What do you want from me exactly?" – Haguru said, his eyes narrowing.

"Well, nothing really. I mean I'm sure you'll be able to-"

"What. Do. You. Need. Ikari?"

"Well look who suddenly wants in so bad."

"Ikari…"

"Ok! Ok. I'll tell you."

A few seconds passed.

"Well?"

Shinji picked Nyuuka up from his lap and deposited her on the seat to his right. The plate made a grinding noise as it was dragged across the table. Nyuuka didn't even notice, already on the third chicken. Shinji then turned to fully face Haguru and looked him in the eye. The grim smile he wore made Haguru shudder for the third time.

"JETT"

At the pronunciation of the word (yes it's an acronym. Don't ask me for what… I don't know myself yet .') Haguru's face had gone so pale one might have mistaken him for a ghost. Shinji's smile widened and his eyes gained an excited gleam.

It took a few minutes for Haguru to recover. In that time, Nyuuka finished off the last chicken and was surprised to find herself off her favourite spot, to which she promptly returned. She then decided to take a nap. She wrapped Shinji's right arm around herself and folded her arms on top of it. Luckily Shinji picked a chair that still had a back, and it creaked as he leaned back on it.

"So?" – Shinji asked, taking Haguru out of his stupor.

"Since _they_ at least grant quick painless deaths I'm in."

"Good" – Shinji said grinning. - "Here" With his left hand he took what looked like a small scrap book out of his pocket, which he handed to Haguru. – "Now get the #$% out of here."

Haguru pocketed the scrap book, nodded jerkily and scampered off. He was almost out of the place when he was frozen in midstep by Shinji's voice.

"And Hauguru. Make sure that nothing like _last_ time happens or… well let's keep it hypothetical, shall we?"

'_Cause this time it won't be just the leg.'_

Haguru practically sprinted away, Shinji's laughter ringing in his ears. As the door slammed shut, Shinji started on his Coke.

The room was dark, illuminated only by the faint glow coming from the Monoliths that populated it, of which there were twelve.

Then in the middle of the room appeared a thirteenth figure. But it was not a Monolith. It was none other than Gendo Ikari, sitting at his desk, looking emotionlessly at the Monlith marked SEELE- 01. Not a moment later the said Monolith was replaced by an old man with what looked to be a cybernetic visor.

"Ikari" – the old man said.

"Chairman Keel." – Gendo replied.

'_Massachusetts!'_

'**Stop it'**

"Report"

'_Emergency! Shinji still has no Harem!'_

'**I said stop it.'**

'_Yeah I guess we have to wait till…'_

'**No spoilers! Jeez…'**

'_What spoilers? These people all watched the series… at least two times.'_

And so the meeting proceeded for some time. At its conclusion in the room remained only 5 of the Seele members, including Keels.

"Do you think he is hiding anything?" – SEELE-05 asked Keel

"No. He merely does not say what is unnecessary." – Keel replied.

"Do you think he is aware…" – SEELE-04 started.

"Doubtful." – SEELE-03 replied.

"What do you think, Chairman?" – SEELE-02 asked.

"Gendo is not a foolish man. Simply ambitious." – Keel paused, thinking. – "No, I do not think he would be aware. No. It is not a possibility."

"But what of the boy?" – SEELE-03 asked. – "Could he really be…?"

The question lingered heavily in the air. But this time Keel had no answer. Only time, it was decided, could tell.


	7. Chapter 7: Over 2000!

**NNN**

**Needs No Name**

Chapter 7

"IT'S OVER TWO THOUSAAAAAND!!!"

'_Say…'_

'**Hmm?'**

'_When's that guy going to stop drooling at her?'_

The guy in question was none other than Kensuke who had covertly and cleverly (to him) had his camera pointed at Nyuka and was indeed drooling at her. That is until he heard the bleeping noise of a new message.

Shinji: ["Dude, no offense but at least keep your mouth closed!"]

'Oh crap!' – Kensuke thought, as he hastily wiped his drool and took away the camera – 'Great, now he's pissed off.'

Shinji: ["Whoa that was fast! I didn't even see your hands move! Lol!"]

'_Should we tell him that he can just _ask_ her to pose for him?'_

'**Nah, no need to spoil the kid.'**

"Plus we need to keep low profile…"

'_Low profile? Dude! Those old farts have your _dental records_!'_

'**Ah no I see his point. They can't be certain yet, can they?'**

'_... Re-he-he-he-eally? Well!'_

"We all know that's soon about to change."

It was at that exact time that Kensuke hazarded a look behind him. The evil smirk on Shinji's face nearly made him pee his pants.

Oblivious to Kensuke's dilemma, Shinji looked at Rei. Today was the first day that she showed up to class. She looked better, if only marginally. She had her right arm in a cast and the bandages on her head covered her left eye.

'_psst..'_

It w…

'_Pssst!'_

… It…

'_PSST!!'_

What?!

'_Wasn't it the other way around?'_

Huh?

'**He means the arm-in-cast and the bandaged eye. You might have got them in reverse.'**

Huh?!

'**You know, that it probably was her left arm and her right eye.'**

'_What he said'_

Oh come on! You're not gonna pull a continuity error on me, are you?! No, don't answer that.

'**Well…'**

DON'T. I don't care! If I say it was like this THEN IT WAS LIKE THIS. This is MY fanfic! And YOU are just IMAGINARY VOICES IN A FICTIONAL CHARACTER'S HEAD, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!!!

'_Touche'_

'**What he said'**

Besides I already said it was her right arm in Chapter 3 and…

'… **and didn't mention anything about the eye, huh.'**

'_Oh yeah! ... Ahahah! Sorry dude! My bad._

… Whatever. Now where was I? Ah yes…

It was interesting to note that she was not the tiniest bit concerned with the lecture. The rest of the class at least made feeble efforts to show that they were at least listening to the old teacher drone on and on about the second impact, but she just sat there and stared out the window with a blank expression. Getting a fun idea, Shinji powered up his school laptop and typed away.

Rei slowly turned her good eye to her monitor as the "new message icon flashed". She was not as surprised, because she rarely was, as curious when she saw who it was from.

Shinji: ["Yo, Rei! The old fart boring the hell out of you too?"]

Rei: ["If by the 'old fart' you mean the teacher, then I cannot say as I am not listening to him."]

Shinji:["Ouch! Cold."]

Rei: ["I do not understand. What does you feeling cold have to do with the teacher?"]

Shinji: ["Sense of humour? ;) I'm in love with you already!"]

Rei: ["…"]

Shinji: ["ahaha don't worry, I'll be gentle."]

Rei :["If I understand correctly, you have just made what is called a "sexual joke", correct?"]

Shinji: ["Exacto Mundo!"]

Rei: ["…"]

Shinji: ["Means 'yes'."]

Rei: ["It was… embarrassing. Please don't make any more"]

Shinji: ["Oh noes! I'm sorry! Please don't hate me."]

Rei: ["I do not think I hate you, Ikari."]

Shinji: ["Rei, honey… two things…"]

Even though she didn't realise it, she blushed a little.

Shinjj:["Firstly, call me Shinji. After all we're not strangers, we're partners. And partners need to be close to each other in order to work well together."]

Rei:["Your logic is understandable. Very well… Shinji"]

A strange feeling of familiarity, of warmth, maybe even happiness has passed through the girl. She was only vaguely aware of it.

After a minute, Shinji almost fell off his chair laughing silently as he got a message from Rei.

Rei: ["What was the second thing, Shinji?"]

'_Hook, line and sinker!'_

Rei: ["Did I say something… strange?"]

Shinji: ["No, no, no… It's nothing, don't worry, ok?"]

Rei: ["… alright."]

'**I think she's still suspicious'**

'_Duh. Ya think?'_

Shinji: ["Anyway the second thing is…"]

Shinji: ["Would you, Ayanami Rei, join me, Ikari Shinji, on the rooftop for lunch?"]

A few seconds passed. Shinji drummed his fingers on the desk.

A minute passed. Shinji glanced in Rei's direction. Hands poised above the keyboard, she seemed to be in deep thought.

Two minutes. Rei could be mistaken for a statue, if not for the occasional blink of an eye.

After five long minutes Rei replied.

Rei: ["Yes."]

Shinji: ["Booyah! It's a date!"]

Rei: ["A school rooftop does not seem to be a suitable place for a romantic dinner."]

Shinji: ["Don't worry we'll manage."]

Grinning from ear to ear, Shinji opened a line to both Kensuke and Toji.

Shinji: ["Yo!"]

Kensuke: ["W-what?"]

Toji: ["'Sup"]

Shinji: ["Change of plans for today's lunch."]

Toji: ["How so?"]

Shinji: ["I'm on a date with Rei"]

Kensuke: ["The ice queen? You would choose her over us?"]

Shinji: ["Uh-yup! :D"]

Toji: ["… Cool"]

Kensuke: ["WHAT?"]

Toji: ["Well I don't think we'll mix well with Ayanami"]

Kensuke: ["…"]

Toji: ["Just leave it be man. Talk to ya later Shinji"]

Shinji: ["Okey-dokey!"]

Kensuke: ["Say Shinji… Earlier…"]

Shinji: ["Yah?"]

Kensuke: ["… Never mind… See ya later too"]

'_Weird kid. Likeable, but weird.'_

As the bell for lunch rang, Nyuka grabbed Shinji's bag and ran off. Shinji walked up to Rei's desk.

"Ready for our date?" – he asked, grinning.

"If you mean our lunch together on the roof of the school, yes I am ready." – Rei answered.

Shinj outstretched his arm, palm up, grinning wider. Rei stared at him, confused.

"Take it." – Shinji said, winking – "It won't bite."

Ever so hesitantly, Rei's raised her arm and placed her hand onto his palm. Grinning wider, Shinji took firm hold and led her out of the classroom. A few people stopped and stared after the pair.

As they walked, Rei was vaguely aware of a good, warm feeling coming from an unknown source. Curious she glanced around until her eyes fell on her hand grasped firmly, yet gently in Shinji's. Driven by a sudden urge she could not even start to comprehend, she intertwined her fingers with his. The feeling grew.

Rei was so caught up in her musings that she did not notice when they arrived at the roof-top. She snapped back to reality when she heard Shinji speak to her.

"Sweety, we're here and, heh, I know how much you are anjoying it but I need both my hands"

Rei looked at him confused. Shinji lowered his eyes. Following his gaze, Rei discovered that she was still tightly holding his hand, fingers intertwined. Blushing slightly she let go.

"Ok, now, why don't you take a seat and I'll get you something nice." – Shinji said, walking up to Nyuka, who obviously ate her fill and was lightly napping. She only twitched her ears slightly as he picked up the bag and walked back over to Rei.

As they sat down, Shinji took a bento out of his bag.

"And now!" – he said, turning to her, grinning – "In celebration of my fellow pilot, partner and, I hope, friend, I present to you… this!"

And with all the flourish he could muster, he opened the bento to reveal…

'_Nachos!'_

'… **one ring to rule them all… ugh I mean… I mean… uh… what he said…'**

'… _you're weird'_

"What is it?" – asked the ever confused Rei.

"Ah I'm glad you asked." – replied Shinji, handing the bento over. – "But! I'm not telling you until you take a bite"

Silently Rei lifted the food item in question out of the bento and inspected it closely. It was a flat piece of bread folded around a filling made of fried fish, lettuce, tomatoes, onion and what seemed to be sour cream. It smelled compellingly good. Tentatively, Rei took a bite.

"… Delicious." – She said, surprise evident on her face.

"Ha! I knew you'd like it! And to answer your question, this amazing culinary piece is the 'Tacos de pescado'. It is known as 'Fish Taco' to us common folk. I picked up the recipe from this guy in Mexico… funny story that one… but right now food is more important." – Shinji finished as he procured a second taco-containing bento.

And so they just sat there, eating and enjoying the silence.

That is until Nyuka suddenly woke up. Ears twitching she looked in Rei's direction with an annoyed look on her face. A few seconds later, Rei's phone rang.

'**Dude.'**

'_What?'_

'**Rei is getting a phone call.'**

'_So? Probably the old bastard wanting dunno, to have dinner with her?'_

'_**Rei**_** is getting a phone call'**

"An angel has been sighted" – Rei said as she placed her phone back into her pocket. – "I shall go on ahead."

And with that she was off.

"Wait up!" – Shinji said, chucking the empty bentos into his bag and running after her with Nyuka in tow.

'_Finally! Some Action!'_

"Evangelion Launch!" – Misato yelled. A moment later, the platform carrying Unit-01 rocketed up to the surface.

Up on the surface, Unit-01 turned towards Shamshel and released a small burst into the angel's direction, which was easily blocked by the latter's AT-Field. After a pause, the Evangelion seemed to nod to itself and heaved with all its might.

Back in the NERV headquarters everyone sweat-dropped as the gun bounced off the angel's head, slightly knocking it backwards. Fuyutsuki raised both eyebrows, while Gendo frowned.

"Shinji what the hell are you doing?!" – Misato yelled.

"I'll get back to you on that." – replied Shjinji as he deployed the prog knife.

A moment later, he was using all of his skill to dodge and avoid the Shamshel's deadly energy whips that seemed to cut through anything like a hot knife through butter.

'_Hot damn! Those look hurty.'_

'**Yeah imagine if we kept the stupid gun. We'd be shredded'**

"Damn this is not gonna work." – Shinji murmured. – "Misato!"

"What is it Shinji?" – Misato asked, concerned.

"Please go easy on me after this."

Before Misato could enquire further, Shinji cut off his feed.

"What happened?" – Misato demanded.

"The pilot has cut off all communication from the Entry Plug!" – Maya replied.

"What the hell?! The pilot has ejected the umbilical cable!" – Shigeru yelled a moment later.

"WHAT?!" – Misato screamed.

"… Misato I think you better watch this…." – said Ritsuko, her voice strangely calm under the circumstances.

Unit-01 was dancing. There was no other way to describe it. It spun, jumped, twisted and even rolled between the deadly whips.

"Well I'll be…" – Ritsuko mumbled as she watched the synch ratio steadily climb to and rest on 90%.

'_Put yo hands up in the aya! Like ya don't caya!'_

'**BoomChakka-BoomChakka-BoomChakka…'**

"HEEEYYY MAACCAARREENNAA!"

Roaring in victory Unit-01 plunged its knife at the core… only for it to be caught by the insect-like "legs" that surrounded it.

'_Oi! Not fair! That kinda $%# is 10 angels too early damn it!'_

Taking advantage of the moment Shamshel head-butted Unit-01, causing it to fall to the ground. But as it fell, the Evangelion, roaring in defiance, delivered a powerful kick at the angel's chest, driving the knife past the now shattered "legs" and deep into the core. And as it landed heavily on the ground, the timer hit zero, and it lay there powerless. Moments later Shamshel's lifeless form fell on top of it.

"Well that was close…" - was all that Shinji was able to say as he felt energy drained from his body and unconsciousness found its hold on him.

Up on the hill overlooking Tokyo-3two teenagers looked on dumbstruck.

"What… What the hell was that?" – muttered Kensuke, dumbtruck.

"I don't know, man. I just don't know." – was all that Toji could say, shaking his head.

"Had a good toilet break?" – came a stern female voice from behind them, laced with sarcasm and promise of severe punishment. The boys winced.


	8. Interlude Ballad of Shinji

**NNN**

**Needs No Name**

Interlude

"Ballad of Shinji"

There was a boy name Shinji,

Who never stopped whinging

About his jerk of a dad,

#$hole of a father,

Who decided he'd rather

Devote himself to his work instead

Of his son who needed him most.

Who now seems oh so lost

As to what he had done

To have become one

Who was thrown away

Oh what a woeful day.

Mother was dead,

Father was gone.

Were he older

He'd wonder

If this was how he was meant to atone

For sins in a previous life

- Why else would he have all this strife? -

And what else would lay ahead.

But if he knew

What he'd do

In those future years,

He'd understand.

He'd wipe those tears

With his tiny hand.

And then he would tell

To one to all

How he'd almost fall

Into the deep pits of hell.

How he'd be saved,

How he'd be changed.

About his adventures galore...

And more.

And how in the end

He would comprehend

How this life that he now loved

Was given to, nay shoved

Onto him

By the whim

Of the one

Who was gone

In such an abrupt way

On that woeful day.

Curse him he would,

Thank him he would.

But understand when I say:

That he knew, nay,

Felt that he was at peace.

And the hatred would cease,

To be replaced by spite

Of the kind that would fright

A certain bearded man in glasses,

Who'd better start getting karate classes.

But the boy was unaware

Of the tale he'd share.

And so continued to live this bland life,

With his mind in constant strife.

Until... nay

'Tis a tale for another day.


	9. Chapter 8 I am all of wait what?

**NNN**

**Needs No Name**

Chapter 8

"I am all of… wait what?"

"I made a promise I intend to keep"

Shadow the hedgehog

A small boy was sitting in his double bunk bed, gazing out the window at the night sky, unable to go to sleep.

His name was Shinji and he was not a very happy boy.

When he was three, his father left him at this train station, to be picked up by his new carer. Instead, he was picked up by child-care officials, who gently explained to the bewildered boy that the carer had to urgently go away somewhere... permanently. No need to tell the boy about the gruesome details of the collision involving a semi, or that the pieces were still scraped off the road.

And so he ended up here. The Kids' Refuge Orphanage (KRO). How ironically appropriate.

The boy was not very sociable nor friendly, so the other kids left him alone. Around a year later, he started to talk to himself, which alienated him even more. Over the second year, there was a strange shift in attitude of the boy. While he never initiated any social contact with the children, he accepted theirs quite eagerly.

While the carers at the orphanage were at first slightly alarmed after the "self-talk" in the boy did not stop for over half a year, their feats subsided when they saw the positive changes it invoked in the boy. And besides, they lamented, it was not _that_ uncommon for kids of his age to have imaginary friends.

And so here he was, a lonely 5-year old, watching the stars outside his window. All rooms came with double bunk beds as a standard. The top bunk of Shinji's used to be occupied by a boy named Jun. Jun was adopted a few months ago. And since there were no new arrivals since, Shinji was left by his lonesome.

'_Come on, Shinji! I wanna sleep! Sleeeeep! *yawn*'_

'**Yeth, Thinji. We need thleep. Thleep ith important. Becauthe... uh... uh... it ith!'**

"I don't wanna sleep." - Shinji said defiantly. And he didn't. It was one of those nights he stayed up until he would, without being aware of it, slip into the dream world.

But not tonight. A single star in the sky seemed bigger and brighter than the rest. And as shinji watched it got bigger and brighter still...

Ritsuko was doing routine checks on Shinji, who has been unconscious for over half a week now. Ritsuko was puzzled. All life signs were normal. Hell, he was probably asleep. But all test and scans on his brain showed a nearly comatose state.

And there it was. _Nearly._ On the brink, neither here or there, like on foot through the door. After assuring Misato that everything was fine and Shijni was simply taking a while to recuperate, she spent the whole night and the day after trying to analyse this phenomena. Strangely, she noted, the girl was not least bit worried. She simply gave Shinji a peck, on the lips of course, as if to say 'see ya tomorrow, hun' and simply went home.

Gendo was not any easier to deal with. He wanted to know exactly when it would be that his prize pilot be operational again. Funnily enough, that was something she would love to know too.

She lifted shinji's eyelid and shined a small torch onto the eye. Noting the lack of dilation, she moved onto the other eye. As she jotted down the readings from the machines, she reflected on her findings.

Gendo's dismissive attitude towards her results about Shinji's body annoyed her. Deep down, it annoyed her to see how he didn't care about what happened to his son, as long as he was useful. But as a scientist she was really annoyed that such a discovery would not only go unnoticed but also pushed away as something silly and unimportant.

And since she did not like unanswered questions, she took upon herself to find out more. And now she had a headache just trying to understand it all.

As stated before, Deep inside Shinji's brain was a sphere-shaped... something that was not just nested in there, but was _an integral part of the brain tissue_. It was actually one with the rest of the brain, like it fused with it. According to her observations, she theorized it was somehow integral in the "storage of long term memory", if you will. Don't ask me, she's the scientist.

Having realized that she would not learn any more there, she decided to moved on. And that's where the headache began. The first thing was the total lack of LCL in his body. Even if LCL is completely washed off on the outside, it still leaves traces inside the body. The traces are small, but detectable. Shinji, who was immersed in LCL practically daily in training, should have had plenty. And yet... there were none. It was almost as if the LCL was somehow flushed out of him.

His cells were normal, she lamented. It eased her headache somewhat, only to bring it back when she took a close look at his blood. There are two types of blood cells, red and white. The red, which bring oxygen and nutrients to every other type of cells. The white, who eat up all unwelcome guests, like various bacteria. So why was it that he had another type. Detailed analysis showed them to be some sort of a modified stem cell. It had the same basic properties, ie the ability to become whatever type of cell it needed to be and multiply until the need is fulfilled. Usually found in a developing fetus, it was known to have some scientific uses to regrow organs and even limbs. But generating and extracting these cells is a... complicated process.

So how did he have them in his blood stream? And in _such a large capacity_? Theoretically it gave him the ability to effectively self-regenerate... well... _anything_. Although it would take time... And then it hit her. That must be what this modification is about! It should be impossible, sure... abut so should be Angels and, well, Evangelions... but quite possibly... it actually sped up his self-regeneration...

Her headache reached its peak when she attempted a DNA scan. At a first glance, all was in order but then... The differences were... subtle, but they were there. Curious, she dug deeper, and then wished she hasn't... 99.9% of humans DNA sequences are identical in all people... Shinji's DNA sequence... matched only 50% of that. Were she not so shocked, she would have found it funny that he was missing what could be termed the 'aging genes'.

'What _are_ you?'

That thought still haunted her.

"Yo, Doctor. You don't look so well. Problems?"

The voice startled her. She looked towards the source. Shinji was wide awake, lying on his bed, hands behind his head, looking at her. His face didn't give away anything, but his eyes... It was as if he _knew_. They seemed to both inquire and mock.

"How are you feeling?" - Ritsuko asked, changing the subject.

"Well, I suppose. How long was I out?"

"Almost four days now."

"Whoo! That thing hit me pretty hard!" - Shinji said, laughing. Then, looking past her he added -"Hey Nyuka."

Ritsuko whirled around. Sure enough there was the girl at the door grinning from ear to ear. She rushed to the bed, jumping on top of Shinji. After a whole lot of giggling, kissing and general tomfoolery, she climber under the covers and instantly fell asleep.

"You should get some shut eye too, doctor." - Shinji said.

Once again he has startled her out of stupor. The truth of the statement became apparent as she glanced at the clock. It was almost 11 at night. Hell, even Misato was asleep by now.

Checking the CCTV footage she found nothing. That's it. Nothing. The girl got to that room without using _any_ entrances, corridors or lifts. _It was as if she just appeared in that doorway_. Impossible, right?


	10. Chapter 9 No apology necessary

**NNN**

**Needs No Name**

Chapter 9

"No apology necessary"

"Does it make you feel sad to know just how lonely you really are?"

The Joker

"Oh my god! Shinji! SHINJI!" - Katsuragi yelled pointlessly.

"Dr Akagi. What is the status of the Angel?" - Gendo inquired. His voice silencing the captain. He had no time nor matience to deal with hysterical women.

"The core has been penetrated. The angel is dead." - Akagi replied.

Gendo allowed himself a brief smile, behind his hands.

"Enter." - he said as he heard the familiar tap on his door.

Sure enough, Akagi walked in, carrying a small folder in her hands.

"Report."

"The pilot has been retrieved successfully. Unit-01, surprisingly, sustained only minor damage. The crews are already working to fix it. The should be done by late tomorrow at the latest."

"May I inquire what is in the file, doctor?" - Kouzou spoke up.

Wordlessly, Akagi put the folder onto the table, opened it and laid out its contents clearly in front of the two men. Gendo raised an eyebrow, while both of Kouzou nearly jumped off his face.

Two days have passed. Gendo has once again summoned Akagi to his office.

"What is the status of the pilot?" - he asked, clearly indicating his impatience.

"Shinji is still in the same state as he was two days ago. It is unclear when he will regain consciousness. Sir, maybe if I..."

"Thank you, doctor." - his voice cut her off like a guillotine. - "Please inform me of any changes."

Maya, Shigeru and Makoto were having lunch together the day after the battle.

"I tell you dude that kid is a genius! A GENIUS! Bonker's sure but..." - Shigeru started off, munching on his lunch.

"I don't know. I guess you could say there was method to the madness. But still..." - Makoto contemplated, unsure of what he thought.

"What do you think, Maya? Hey, Maya? You with us?" - Shigeru called to the female bridge bunny, who seemed like she was in a world of her own.

In fact she has been thinking about the exact same thing. The battle with Shamshel. It was true that what he did was crazy, but it was also true that it was what saved his life. Hell, _all_ of their lives. But the question that seemed to bother her was not what, nor why but how...

Misato practically sprinted to the cages, nearly bowling over those she passed by. She felt so helpless now, unable to do anything but stare in horror as they brought out the unconscious Shinji out of the Unit-01. She almost jumped out of her skin when something warm, soft and _furry_ touched her arm.

Looking down she saw Nyuka. The cat-girl held Misato's forearm with both paws, as if she was keeping it warm. On her face was the sort of "don't worry I know it's going to be ok" smile. Misato was surprised to find herself actually feeling a bit better. Not much, but enough. She patted the cat-girl's head, thanking her. The she returned her gaze to Shinji, who was now loaded onto a gurney. Just as she was about to leave, she was surprised to espy Rei on the other side of the cage, watching the proceedings. Her face was same as always, but somehow Misato suspected otherwise. What she didn't see was Rei's hand clenched tightly.

"Misato, please, go home. You should get _real_ sleep in a _real_ bed."

"Whuzah...? *yawn*... oh hey Ritsuko."

"Don't you 'hey, ritsuko' me. Go home. Now."

Misato glanced over to the bed. There lay Shinji, seemingly peaceful. Next to the bed, Nyuka was curled up in a chair, napping, her tail, like pendulum, swinging to and fro.

"Look, he will be fine. It's only a... small concussion. He should wake up any time now..." - Ritsuko trailed off when Misato gave her an unconvinced look. - "Look, I know you're worried, but..."

Here, if one was looking, one would observe Nyuka's tail stopping, her ears twitching, and her eyes suddenly flying open. The only thing Misato noticed was that somehow, the girl was there next to her chair, nodding to Ritsuko's words and pointing to the clock. Though grudgingly, Misato conceded, and was off.

Now, she was standing in front of the cell door. She felt guilty about locking him up, but she had to make a point. It's for _his_ sake, she kept telling herself. Sighing, she swiped her card. The door swooshed open...

... to reveal an empty cell.

"What the...?" - Misato gasped. She sprinted over to the guard booth. - "Who let him out?" - she yelled.

The two guards looked at each other. Then at her.

"But ms Katsuragi..." - one started.

"No 'but'! I gave explicit orders not to let him out...!" - Misato was beside herself with frustration.

"But we haven't!" - the other guard interjected.

"Say what?" - Misato gasped.

"No-one came in or out ever since Shinji Ikari was brought in." - the first guard confirmed.

"I want the footage from the cell on the..."

But she was interrupted by the phone.

One of the guards picked it up.

"Sir? Yes, sir. Understood, sir. Ms Katsuragi, Commander Ikari would like to speak to you in private _immediately_. He sounded... err... urgent."

"Okay fine, but you two are not off the hook just yet...!" - Misato called as she ran off.

"Come in." - came from inside as Misato knocked. She wondered why it was Fuytsuki that answered, and not the Commander. Her answer became apparent as soon as she entered the room.

Sure enough, there was Fuyutsuki, but the Commander was nowhere to be found. The most conspicuous thing was what seemed to be a document in the middle of the table. It had the red stamps of "URGENT" on it.

"Ah ms Katsuragi. In case you are wondering, I figured you were more likely to come if you thought the Commander wanted to see you. Speaking of which... could you please help me get him down?" - he sounded somewhat sheepish.

"Thank you, Captain. As you can understand nothing that has transpired here is to leave this room. You are excused. You too, Fuyutsuki. And take... that with you." - Gendo's voice seeped anger. Misato was thankful for him being such a reserved man.

"Vice Commander? W...?" - Misato started, only to be silenced by Fuyutsuki who, without saying a word, handed to her the very document that she saw before. It was short and to the point. By the end of it only one thing amazed her about it. Commander Ikari's signature at the end of it. She looked up at the old man questioningly as she handed the document back.

"Like father, like son... Good day." - and with that he walked off.


	11. Chapter 10 Ain't no rest for the wicked

**NNN**

**Needs No Name**

Chapter 10

"Ain't no rest for the wicked"

"Lots of ways to help people.

Sometimes heal patients; sometimes execute dangerous people.

Either way helps."

Mordin Solus

There was a sound of a heavy door swung ajar. The thud of a bar being slid, of the hinges creaking, followed by heavy, resolute footsteps. As the newcomer approached, the door was again closed and barred. They stopped within a metre of the chair. There was a soft rustle and the blindfold was removed.

It was an office of sorts. There was a fireplace, inside which a fire was merrily dancing across the logs inside. On the left wall were two, maybe three, dark wooden book cases, their shelves filled with various tomes. On the right was, surprisingly a compact bar, with everything one needs to have some good time alone. And straight ahead was a large table flanked by filing cabinets which lined the wall behind it. On the table there were a lamp, some folders, an empty glass, and a laptop. The latter almost seemed out of place.

But all this was observed in passing. Shinji's eyes were rooted to the person that now sat comfortably behind that table. He was a man of around fifty, with small lines of silver on his temple. He had slick black hair and a short well-trimmed beard. His brown eyes gleamed at the boy in front of him, and his rather thin-lipped mouth twitched at the corners.

And there they were, a boy and an old man, one curious, the other dubious. I'll leave it to you to figure out which is which.

"I did not believe it at first, you know." - the old man said in English, his voice betraying but a hint of a Scottish accent.

"Oh?" - Shinji replied. He spoke in English too, but, understandably, with a hint of a Japanese accent. - "Do elaborate, dear Rufus." He grinned in challenge to the old man's smug smile.

"I could not believe," - Rufus replied, - "That the great 'Needs No Name' himself was hunting me!" - He paused. Then added thoughtfully, waggling his finger at Shinji - "In retrospect, it is a curious title, you have to admit."

Shinji laughed. The old man raised an eyebrow.

"Just trying to prove a point, is all."

"Oh? What point would that be."

"Names are dangerous. Of all people, _you_ should know at least that much" - the old man's eyebrows knit together - "So, I don't need one." - Shinji finished, shrugging.

"Interesting. Very interesting! ... So, mr ...?"

"N"

"... Mr N. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Please... "

A hand clasped over Rufus' mouth as another ran a knife across his throat. His lifeless body fell onto the table, blood flowing over the edge across and onto the floor.

"... The pleasure was all mine."

'_Woo! Quite a _tricky_ guy you are, mr N.'_

["Man, this sucks!"]

["Toji, I swear, if you say that ONE MORE TIME I will totally go Nerd Rage on you"]

Toji:["Ahahahahahaha! I'd like to see you try, Kenny-o!"]

Kensuke:["Oh god, please kille me now"]

["I do not think that request is appropriate."]

Kensuke:["R-rei? What are you doing in here?"]

Rei:["Suzuhara has invited me"]

Toji:[":P"]

Kensuke:["-.-"]

Toji:["I thought maybe she... you know... needed cheering up. What with her boyfriend gone and all. ;)"]

Kensuke:["... it HAS been a long month without him, h-uh."]

Rei:["I do not think that time was affected..."]

Toji and Kensuke shared a glance and silently laughed.

Rei:["... but it did feel... empty..."]

One glance at Rei caused their jaws to drop. Could that possibly be... longing on her face?

Rei did not understand it herself. The only important person in her life was always Commander Ikari. She knew he was important to her, as she was to him. She respected the man immensely; followed his orders without question. But what, oh what, one might ask, did she feel for him. Admiration? Perhaps. Love?... love...

Rei was startled out of her reverie by a loud "Nyaa!" nearby. Turning her head she was surpised to see Nyuka standing there, grinning from ear to ear. But her eyes were glued to the door.

Surely enough, a few very long second later the door slid open, revealing a cheerful Shinji. Catching her glance, he winked at her, silently mouthing 'i'm back, baby!'; there came a blush, and a feeling. A feeling... oh, what a feeling...

'_Toyota!'_

'**You're so immature'**

'_Your face is immature'_

'***sigh*'**

"Yo, Toji. Kensuke, don't slip on you drool."

"Shinji, my man! You're a mean dude, leaving us in the dust like that!"

"Yes, Shinji. Did anything _interesting_?"

"In fact I did. But if I told you..." - Shinji looked menacingly into Kensuke's eyes - "I'd have to kill you."

Shinji and Toji burst out laughing at the look on Kensuke's face.

"Good to have you back, dude." - Toji said, stlll laughing.

At lunch time Shinji casually walked up to Rei's desk.

"Hey, Rei."

"Hello, Shinji."

"What no kiss and hug for your beloved who returned from the battlefield?" - Shinji asked, chuckling. Oh, how he loved that blush! So cute, he couldn't help himself. He silently chuckled at her surprised "eek!", and pleasantly surprised when she reciprocated.

"I... missed you." - whispered Rei softly

They all decided to sit outside in the scoolyard. The boys were on one bench, while Rei and Nyuka were on the one next to it. Nyuka was asleep with her head on Rei's lap.

"So. Shinji." - Kensuke started

"Yah?"

Kensuke whipped out his camera and pointed it at Shinji's face.

"What can you tell us about this past month, mr Ikari?"

"No comment."

"It was a long month." - Rei spoke up. Kensuke gave her the thumbs up. Shinji looked helplessly towards Nyuka, but she was either oblivious to, or was ignoring, the situation. Shinji held up his hands, accepting his defeat.

"So, mr Ikari..." - Kensuke once again aimed his camera at Shinji's face.

"Errhem... Yes. Last month. Well, me and Nyuka went for a... trip... "

"Where did this trip take you?"

"Uhm... around..."

"You must have seen many interesting things"

"... Yes..."

"Meet any interesting people?"

'meet_ is such a funny word'_

"... You... could say that..."

"So in the end what did you glean from this trip?"

"... There's always more... uh... stuff... out there... than you'd expect... and... time is precious... so... aha... so you need to set your priorities straight. Peace out."

Satisfied, Kensuke put the camera away.

"Seriously though, warn us next time you want to go off like that." - he said

"Yeah and keep in touch, dude. Don't just vanish off the face of the earth." - added Toji.

"It would have been good to know your status." - added Rei.

"Heh. Thanks, Rei. IT's always good to have a pretty girl to worry about oneself when abroad."

"Speaking of which, Captain Katsuragi wasn't at all worried when we visited." - Kensuke said thoughtfully.

"Well that's- Kensuke WHY is that thing in my face again?"

Kensuke was suddenly very excited and indeed again all but shoved the camera at Shinji.

"Now, then mr Ikari. WHY wasn't she worried?"

"Well, it's simple. She knew i was going to go. And I kept in touch..."

Three weeks ago...

"*BEEP* Yo! Misato! I know you're probably not there... You work too hard, you should really take it easier, you know... anyways I'm in Paris. The weather's fine. The Eifel Tower is sure tall! You can see the whole city... Anywho... Gotta go drop something off. Au revoir!"

Two weeks ago...

"*BEEP*Hey, Misato! How's life! In London now. Great city, great city indeed! Just wish it wasn't so damp all the time. Whew! What a downpour! Gotta be careful! One can have a nasty slip. Oh! Green light! Gotta go!"

One week ago...

"Hi, Misato! Madrid is hot today in more ways than one! These toreros are something else! The skill! The style! The total lack of fear! I mean, imagine a pair of horns driving into you with the full force of the one-ton bulk behind it! Pretty scary, I should think! Oh, they're about to start. Wouldn't want to miss all the excitement! See ya!"

Day before yesterday...

"Guess who's coming baack! That's right I'll be on your doorstep, all tired from jetlag, tomorrow! You know what they say, no place like home. I'd bring souvenirs but the customs here are pretty strict. Heh. See you soon!"

That night Misato invited Ritsuko over to "sort of celebrate the return of the star pilot".

*ding-dong*/door-bell sound... whatever

"I'll get it!" - Shinji headed for the door. - "Ah, Doctor Akagi. How has life been treating you? I see you look a little tired. Are you hungry? Dinner will be ready soon."

"Misato finally learned how to cook?" - asked Ritsuko with a smirk.

"Ha-ha, very funny, Ritsuko." - called Misato from the living room - "Come on in!"

She headed into the living room, while Shinji headed into the kitchen. Not too long after dinner was served.

"Wow, Shinji, this is good. Really good." - Ritsuko exclaimed.

"Must be great to have something other than that NERV cafeteria stuff." - Shinji remarked.

"Ah! That reminds me." - Ritsuko took what looked like a pass card out of her purse, which she handed over to Shinji -"Here. Head over to Rei's and give this to her tomorrow"

Shinji found he was unable to tear away from the photo.

"Shiiinji!" - Misato cooed

"Yes, Misato?"

"Can't stop staring at your girlfriend?"

"What's the matter, Misato? Jealous?"

The next day Shinji went off, nice and early, to visit Rei. He was excused from school for the day, since Ritsuko wanted to start vigorous torture... err testing and training to make up for hi slacking off all of that month. That, and Unit-00 would be reactivated, with Shinji on standby for any... side-effects.

Before he knew it, he was outside her door. The building did not look very friendly, nor appropriate for a young teenage girl. He might need to have a chat with the Commander later. He rang the bell. Sorry, _tried_ to ring the bell. The thing was broken. So he knocked instead, only to have the door swing ajar. It was unlocked.

"Uh... Rei?" - he called out cautiously. Who the hell leaves their door unlocked in _this_ neighbourhood?

'_Wooee! And I thought _you_ were messy!'_

It was a shocking sight. How could such an empty, barely furnished room be so dirty. The floor was littered with garbage.

'**Oh my god! Is that a syringe?'**

"Where is she any... ah." - Shinji's ears picked up the faint sounds of running water.

'_sigh... oh well... gotta do _something_ to pass the time.'_

Shinji quickly gathered all the stuff off the floor into a garbage bag he noticed near the bed, which he found pretty comfortable afterwards. While looking around, he noticed a pair of strangely misshaped glasses, which he immediately knew the owner of. Still, driven by curiosity, he got up, took the glasses and plopped back onto the bed. Upon closer examination, they were actually partially melted, in a way that suggested they were dropped, rather than placed, into some corrosive substance, which was somehow not potent enough to melt them entirely. There was a smell on them too, faint, but very distinct. LCL.

"So tell me, were these the ones he wore during the last experiment with Unit-00?" - Shinji addressed Rei, without looking at her.

"Yes."

"You don't say! But how could... Don't tell me he... Nah. Couldn't be. Whatev- Oi!" - Rei grabbed the glasses out of Shinji's hand.

'_Time for counter-attack!'_

Shinji grabbed Rei's wrist and pulled. Losing her balance, she fell right on top of him. Shinji's eyes fell onto her bared flesh.

"Oh hey, Rei. Nice of you to drop by. Good look by the way. Just a tip though: a little less skin next time." - he gently pushed her off.

When they were outside the building Shinji handed her the new access card.

"Thank you." - Rei said softly.

"Ah no worries, no worries. But, man what a dump! You should really think about relocating."

"It is acceptable."

"Pfft! Like hell it is. This is no place for a young girl"

Rei sank into thoughtful silence

"But where would I be able to relocate to?" - she asked at last

"Why, my place, of course!" - Shinji answered, grinning

"That would be nice" - Rei softly murmured, unaware that Shinji's keen ears picked it up. He was grinning from ear to ear all the way to NERV.

As they boarded the escalator, Shinji gently put his hands on her shoulders.

"Now, Rei, I know you will get into Unit-00 again after all this time. Just relax, think happy thoughts and remember, I am here for you."

"Are you worried something might go wrong?"

Shinji gave her shoulders a friendly squeeze

"Rei, in my life I found out that things always do"

"Aren't you the Commander's son?"

"Guilty as charged. Heh."

"Don't you have faith in your own father's work?"

"I have faith in knowing he will do his best to ensure that nothing goes wrong. Still, " - he gave her another squeeze - "it pays to be ready for the worst. That's how I survived al this time." - he finished, laughing.

"Thank you... Shinji."

"Don't mention it."

The re-activation of Unit-00 was a resounding success. Celebration was short-lived, however, as the Angel alarm blared throughout the base.

'_Alright! Timefor some action! Yo, skip the boring bits, will ya?'_

"High energy readings from the target!"

A giant beam shot across the city towards the still-ascending Eva.

"What? No! Shinji! LOOK OUT!"

The beam hit Unit-01 square in the chest.

'_WTF HAX!'_


	12. Chapter 11

**NNN**

**Needs No Name**

Chapter 11

"Uh Eeh Uh Ah Ah Ting Tang Walla Walla Bing Bang!"

"*You* want you to find this.

Because the finding of this

finds you incapacitorially finding and/or locating

in your discovering the detecting of a way

to save your dolly belle, ol' what's-er-face.

Savvy?"

Captain Jack Sparrow

"... Is this how a boiled egg feels...?" - Shinji murmured. Almost immediately he was aware of warmth in his left hand. Turning his head, he saw Rei sitting close, holding his hand in one hand and looking at what seemed to be a small red folder in the other. She was intently examining its contents.

The folder in question was put down immediately when Rei realised Shinji was awake.

"You are awake."

'_Thank you, captain Obvious.'_

"How long have i been out?"

"A few hours. The preparations are almost complete."

"Ah. I thought Misato would come up with something." - Then, as he sat up - "So what is... what?" - he asked, noticing a blush on Rei's face, and a _very_ pointed stare. Lowering his eyes, he saw the problem. Grinning mischeviously, he winked at her - "What you show me your and I can't show you mine?"

If Rei did not have her level of self-control, she would have darted out of the room, screaming. Instead, she simply averted her eyes as Shinji got out of the bed and went over to his clothes. After he was done, he suddenly started softly chuckling, which gradually grew louder, finally culminating in a hearty laugh. Rei returned gaped at him, profoundly confused.

"Ah, sorry. Just... " - Rei let out a tiny "Eek!" as he hugged her from behind - "... You're so cute when you blush" - he whispered into her ear. Rei could feel herself practically melt into his embrace. But, a part of her could not help but think 'I didn't see him move!'.

"So, what's the plan?" - asked Shinji, while resting his head on her shoulder. Rei reopened the folder, revealed its contents: a plan devised by Misato to stop the 5th angel, codenamed Ramiel.

'**Is that a...?'**

'_And are we...?'_

"Heh. Impressive, Misato. Crazy, but impressive." - Shinji said, grinning.

Not long after, Shinji and Rei were on the catwalk outside, ready to jump into their Eva at a moment's notice. They still had some time to burn, before a mission.

"So, after this, where do you want to go to celebrate?" - Shinji asked

"It is not appropriate to think about celebration, when the mission has not even commenced." - Rei replied. She looked thoughtful and somewhat sad.

'_oh great, she had to go into the emo phase.'_

'**You are so insensitive to her feelings'**

'_Pfft. Feelings. What are you, a _girl_?'_

'**jerk'**

'_bitch'_

"... I guess you're right. One thing at a time." - Shinji said, nodding.

"... Shinji?" - Rei said, rather hesitantly

"Yeah?"

"... Why... why do you do you pilot, Shinji?" - she looked him in the eyes, the look in which added the silent 'it;s not like you _have to_'.

"Ha... Interesting question. I'm not sure... I guess... You could say I do it for you... well for Misato too... Uh... I guess... it feels... dunno... good to, for once, be good at _protecting_ people..." - and with that he grew silent with a strangely distant look.

It was his turn to be surprised. Very slowly, and somewhat unsurely, Rei wrapped her arms around him.

"I will protect you"

"Pilot status!" - Misato exclaimed

"Ready" - confirmed Rei gripping her controls tightly

"Aye aye, cap'n!" - confirmed Shinji, grinning excitedly

The side of the hill opened to reveal the two EVANGELION units: Unit-01 with its Positron Rifle, and Unit-00 with its thermo shield which was in fact a disused space shuttle. And so the operation... uhm... what was that silly name she gave it?

'**... uh...'**

'_dunno... but wait isn't there something missing?'_

Huh? Like what?

'**... ah! Those two!'**

Oh! I completely forgot. Heh. Errhem! Ah yes, Toji and Kensuke. Wary of their tendency for "bathroom breaks" Hikari kept an especially watchful eye on them, as well as anyone else susceptible. She needn't have worried, however. Once was enough for the dynamic duo. The stories of their experience was pretty much enough for everyone else.

'_Piece of cake!'_

'**Target in sight!'**

'_Fire!'_

"High energy build-up detected in the target!"

'_OH COME ON!'_

Sure enough, just as Shinji pulled the trigger, Ramiel shot his deadly beam. The two shots met half-way, somehow affecting each other's trajectories causing both to miss by a huge margin.

"Readying the next shot!" - Shinji reported

"Another shot incoming!"

'_#$%&**^#$#$%$%^#%#$%#$$$%#%#$%#$#$#$#%%#$%#$^$%^#$%#'_

'**We're boned...'**

Unit-00 jumped in front of the beam, blocking it successfully. But the shield was barely holding. Mere moments later it was already starting to melt.

'**Sweet mother of mercy...'**

'_Come on! Come on! COME ON!'_

"Take this, you cocky bastard!"

The shot hit its mark perfectly, killing the angel instantly, causing it to crash onto the city. Ah yes did I mention the drill that almost reached GeoFront, which of course was stopped with the angel's death?

'**No'**

Ah... eheheheh... my bad!

Almost immediately, Unit-01 dropped the rifle and rushed to the fallen Unit-00,cut its back panel open with the prog knife, and pulled out the entry plug, which it gingerly put on the ground. Mere moments later Shinji ripped off the hatch and pulled the still unconscious Rei out.

"S-Shinji?" - Rei asked as she opened her eyes.

"Easy, there, baby. I got ya." - Shinji said, winking at her. Though he didn't voice it, the relief he felt was all too obvious in his eyes, even for Rei.

"Thank you... Shinji." - she said. Then, uncertainly - "I'm... sorry.I don't know how to express myself..."

"You could always try smiling."

And so she did. It was small, uncertain, but sincere. It was one of the most beautiful things Shinji has ever seen.

'**I think it's time for another talk with the Commander'**

'_Hell yes!'_

"Shinji, I'm hooome!" - called Misato as she entered her humble adobe. To her surprise she found an extra pair of shoes in the hallway. - "Brought a girlfriend, did yo... w-what? Rei?"

To her shock, Rei, wearing nothing but a towel on her head, entered Shinji's room. Immediately after, Shinji could be heard half-scolding her.

"Ah, Rei, what did I tell you. The towel goes around-like-this when you're coming out of the bathroom, at least until you get back in the bedroom. Then yeah pretty much do whatever. Remember. Decency. Decency! You're not the only one living here. Ah, speaking of... Welcome home, Misato! Be with you in a sec! There's something for you on the table! Come on, let's go, Rei!"

Misato all but dashed to the kitchen. On the table there lay an official document that declared this flat Rei's new residence and Misato as her guardian, signed by none other than NERV Commander Gendo Ikari.


	13. Chapter 12 You are not? alone

**NNN**

**Needs No Name**

Chapter 12

"You are (not?) alone"

"If we don't have the key,

we can't open whatever we dont' have that it unlocks.

So what purpose would be served

in finding whatever need be unlocked,

which we don't have,

without first having found the key what unlocks it?"

Captain Jack Sparrow

'**How many does this make it?'**

'_Chug! Chug! Chug!'_

"... Uhm... Misato?" - Shinji tentatively asked. Rei simply watched on, silent as always. Suddenly the beer can was slammed onto the table and Misato turned her gaze over to them. Were he a lesser man, Shinji would have bolted. But he simply arched an eyebrow.

"What the hell is this?" - Misato asked, holding the document up to his face.

"Well, it clearly says..."

"No!" - the can hit the table again. - "WHAT is this?"

"Ah... Err..."

"It is his way of showing kindness." - Rei spoke up. The other two stared at her, one in wonder, other bewildered. But a moment later she cocked her head to the side and looked inquiringly at Shinji - "Is that correct?"

'_w-what the hell kind of...?'_

But Shinji smiled and grabbed her hand under the table. Then he turned to Miusato.

"Alright, Misato. The thing is..."

*insert a few minutes of smooth jaz here*

"I see... So that's how it is..." - Misato said thoughtfully. - "Alright. Rei, we have actually have a spare room, which we've been using for storage. I'm sure we'll be able to clear it out for you. What do you say?"

"No." - answered Rei. Misato was flabbergasted. Shinji was surprised to feel her holding his hand tighter. With surprising resolution she added - "I will stay with Shinji."

"... W... W... WHAAAAAAAAT?"

"Are you displeased with my decision, Captain Katsuragi?" - asked Rei.

'**Is she really that...'**

'_... stupid?'_

'**... I was going to say innocent'**

'_Bah! Same thing'_

"See, Misato? Rei has got the right idea. Let's talk this out." - said Shinji - "What got you so...?"

"Upset? Of course I'm upset!" - replied Misato - "It's unacceptable! Totally un-"

"Are you afraid that Shinji will act indecently towards me?" - Rei intervened

"N-no! Of course not, but-"

"Do you believe Shinji would engage in inappropriate behaviour against my will?" - Rei intervened again. Then she added - "Don't you trust Shinji?"

"Yes, but-"

"Don't you trust me, Captain Katsuragi?"

"... F-fine! Fine! I get it! I... I trust you, Shinji. And you, Rei."

"Thanks for understanding, Misato." - Shinji said, smiling.

"Just be gentle, Shinji." - Misato teased

"Ohh I'm sure she doesn't mind it rough." - Shinji replied, winking at Rei - "Right, Rei?"

"Yes. But, Shinji" - she suddenly held his hand in both of hers, and blushing profusely, added - "Please do be gentle. It will only be my first time."

Her sincerity and seriousness rendered Shinji speechless.

"U-uh, sure, Rei." - he took her hands into his - "I wouldn't do anything to hurt you, you know that."

The gentle moment was broken by Misato laughing uproariously.

And so, with Misato's blessing, given between bursts of giggling, the three youths retired for the night.

'_I feel so yummy being the meat of this sandwich'_

'**Ittadakimasu!'**

In order to allow them to fully recover from the battle, Shinji and Rei were excused from school for the rest of the week. Worried, Toji and Kensuke paid them a visit the following day. They were understandably shocked when Rei opened the door.

"Suzahara. Aida. Please come in." - Rei welcomed them.

"R-rei? What are you doing here?" - Kensuke asked

"Kensuke, chill. She's obviously-" - Toji attempted to reply that Rei was simply visiting her fellow pilot and friend.

"I live here." - replied Rei, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Right after that she went back into the living room, and as such did not see the boys' jaws drop. After sharing an astonished glance they rushed in after her. They came in just in time to see Rei sit down and get back into the game of chess she was playing with Shinji. Nyuka was napping on the couch.

"Oh, hey you guys! Did we miss anything exciting at school?" - Shinji cheerfully welcomed them, getting up.

"N-no fair, Shinji! No fair!" - Kensuke exclaimed. Well that was the coherent part. The rest was a jumble of gibberish with bits about hogging something.

"What's with him?" - Shinji asked Toji, who held up his hands dismissively

"He'll calm down in a bit. Just a bit of a shock, ya know? What with Ayanami living here now." - he replied - "When did that happen, anyway?"

"Ah, she moved in just yesterday, after we were done with everything."

"I have to admit, pretty spontaneous, even for you." - Toji said, nudging him with his elbow - "Must be nice to be so popular with the ladies, eh?"

"Heh. I guess." - Shinji replied laughing

"I'm waiting for your turn, Shinji." - said Rei

"Ah, sorry, sorry." - he replied, returning to the board. He beckoned the boys over - "Come on, guys, make yourself comfortable"

"Nah, I think we'll be off. It's good to know that you're both fine. Come on, Kensuke." - with that Toji dragged the protesting Kensuke away. - "By the way, when will we see you guys next?"

"We'll be back at school next week. But you can come in whenever."

"Cool. Well, take care!"

"Check-mate" - Rei announced. The match lasted for nearly an hour. Neither side seemed to have the upper hand all the way throughout, but in the end, be it through skill or luck, or both, she has claimed victory.

"Well done. Well done indeed." - congratulated Shinji, smiling at the satisfaction and pride evident, to him, on her face. - "Want to have some dinner now?"

"So when did you learn to play chess?" - Shinji asked as he prepared the meal

"I have had the theoretical knowledge for a while now." - replied Rei, without taking her eyes off Shinji, practically transfixed by the process.

"So... Wait, are you telling me this was your first actual game?"

"No. But... I haven't played for a long time" - Rei answered, somewhat hesitantly. How could she tell him that it was one of the few fragments of memory she inherited from the original Rei?

"Aha. Yeah, my skills are rusty as well. Last time I played against this guy in Istanbul. Heh. Good times. Anywho, your feast is prepared, my princess." - Shinji placed the dish in front of Rei and bowed. Seeing Rei confused, he added in a whisper - "You're supposed to start complaining about how long I took."

"But I think that the time you took was more than adequate for such a dish." - replied the more confused Rei.

"Oh, mistress, I am unworthy of such praises" - Shinji exclaimed dramatically, dropping on one knee, taking her hand and kissing it. He looked up at Rei. She was blushing profusely, while still looking profoundly confused. He winked at her, mouthing - "What a gentleman"

"What a gentleman." - Rei repeated.

With a flourish, Shinji got up, bowed once again and walked off to get his plate. When he sat back down he cleared her confusion by a thorough explanation of the long forgotten art of LARP.

"You know, Misato, I'm one for adventurous dates but..." - Shinji trailed off, shrugging - "Oh well, whatever floats your boat."

"Oh shut up" - Misato tried to sound stern, but she could not help admit that she felt a little better. Shinji always had that effect on her.

'_Weather?'_

'**Sunny'**

'_Wind?'_

'**Favourable'**

'_Geeeerrrronnniimmmoooo!'_

Unit-01 landed with a crash. Almost immediately it started running. In its hand was Misato, clad in a hazmat suit. Their target - a walking nuclear disaster. AKA Jet Alone. Within minutes the Eva reached its target. Grabbing a hold of the unruly thing, it attempted to gently deposit Misato onto its shoulder. An attempt that seemed successful, until a quite literal bump in the road. Unit-01 stumbled, losing its grip. Misato who was one foot on the monster, managed to get a hold in the last critical moment. Moments later she disappeared down one of the maintenance hatches. Taking its chance, Unit-01 sped up, overtook the Jet Alone, squarely planted its legs in the ground and pushed with all its might.

Anyone fooled into thinking it was over would be quickly disillusioned by a closer look at Unit-01's feet. A trail was steadily growing longer in front of them. But before despair could have set in, it was truly over. Jet Alone suddenly gave a shudder and stopped completely. Just in time too. Inside the Entry Plug, the last 5 seconds of the battery power were already being counted off. 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... The plug went dark. Shinji sighed and leaned back. He'll have to wait a while until they get him out.


	14. Chapter 13 Arrival

**NNN**

**Needs No Name**

Chapter 13

"Arrival"

"'Must have been terrible for you, Jack.

Must have been terrible.'

Well it bloody is now!"

Captain Jack Sparrow

"Whoo... I forgot how valuable personal space is" - Shinji commented, as he stretched his cramped limbs.

They just got out of the helicopter that brought them onto the deck of the aircraft carrier "Over the Rainbow", right at the heart of the UN Pacific Fleet which was engaged in transporting a new Evangelion unit and its pilot. The gang was here to meet the latter.

"Moved up in the world hasn't she?" - Shinji murmured. He looked up at the sky with a strangely wistful expression.

"You okay, Shinji?" - Misato asked, more curious than concerned. It was so rare to catch him in that particular mood. She wondered if it was because the girls decided not to come with them. 'He became so attached to Rei. It's so cute! But why won't my teasing work? Just you wait, I will find your weakness. Brace yourself!'

"What? Oh, yeah. Peachy." - he answered, half-laughing - "Come on let's meet the new member of the crew."

The said member was already getting acquainted with "the crew". A sudden gust of wind blew Toji's hat away, culminating in a mad (yet surprisingly slow, as Kensuke easily kept up with him, though he was still busy with his camera) chase, which was terminated by a foot that stomped down on top of it. After a futile effort to extract his much prized possession, Toji angrily looked up when...

Wooosh... SLAP! SLAP!

"What the hell, you...!" - Toji yelled angrily, nursing his cheek. Behind him Kensuke was torn between tending to his black eye and replacing the now-broken lens of his beloved camera.

"That was a viewing fee. Pretty good bargain, no?" - replied the owner of the foot. She was a girl of 14, with blue eyes and red hair that reached just below her shoulders, adorned with a pair of A10 clips. She was clad in a yellow sun-dress and, it seemed, blue-and-white striped panties.

"Oh yeah? Well, here!" - Toji replied defiantly and did something that had even Kensuke facepalming.

One could almost feel Toji's skull cracking as the girl's foot collided with his head. Kensuke was again torn; should he laugh at the situation, or bemoan the missed opportunity?

"I see you've still got the temper"

'That voice! Could it really be?' - she turned her head to see Shinji, with his trademark ear-to-ear grin, and Misato, who had the 'what the hell?' look on her face.

"Shinjiiii!"

Everyone was blown away by the sheer amount of pure happiness in the girl's voice as she dashed madly at the boy, practically throwing herself into his arms. After what seemed like a long time - a few seconds really - he held her at an arm's length.

"You've grown." - Shinji commented.

"And not just that!" - Asuka said proudly, putting her hands on her hips - "I've grown out plenty too!"

"Oh?" - Shinji leaned down for a closer look - "So you ha-mmph!"

Out of the four people there - not counting Asuka - he was surprised the most when a pair of hands grabbed his head from behind and quickly pulled him into Asuka's breasts.

"And they're all yours, whenever you want them, _lover_." - Asuaka cooed, huggind his head even tighter and all but squealing in delight.

"WHAAAAT?" - Misato's jaw practically hit the deck.

"That's r- eek!" - Asuka didn't get to finish her sentence as Shinji grabbed her midriff and lifted. The end result was her, while still holding onto his neck, being held in his arms - one holding her body, while her legs rested on the other.

"Sorry, was running out of air. Seemed like the best compromise, heh." - Shinji apologized, somewhat sheepishly, adding in an undertone - "Let me... uh... handle this, okay?"

Asuka nodded and snuggled up to him. He turned to face his now furious guardian.

"Now, Misato, take a deep breath and..."

"L-lovers? LOVERS? What the hell is going on here?" - Misato shook with confusion-fuelled fury.

"Me and Asuka known each other for a while." - Shinji started - " Haven't seen each other for years. Kept in contact through email." - then he smiled at Asuka - "Surprised you didn't just get another guy."

"Baka. How could I let you go?" - Asuka replied, smiling back.

There was silence. Toji and Kensuke wisely kept out of the argument. Misato had a strange look on her face. Then she suddenly covered her face with her hands.

"Oh ye gods!" - she exclaimed - "Why does this always happen to me?"

Shinji laughed. He knew now that the situation has been defused.

"Fine! Whatever, but" - she waggled a finger at the pair - "You and me, we are going to have a talk about this."

"Yes, ma'am!" - the two replied in unison, laughing afterwards. Misato simply huffed and headed off.

"I see you're not just the leader of this bunch of Boy Scouts." - said the Captain, contempt practically oozing out of each syllable.

They were on the bridge, as they had to report to the highest authority in the fleet. Which, in this case, was the Captain of 'Over the Rainbow'. The Captain was in his seat, with the First Mate standing at attention behind him. He handed Misato's ID back to her. Shinji stood next to her, with Asuka holding onto his arm. Toji was right behind them. Kensuke was... well... everywhere. It was amazing he didn't trip over something.

"Thank you for understanding, Captain." - Misato made best attempt at being cordial.

"No, no. Thank _you_ for making me babysit _even more_ kids." - replied the Captain. Did I mention the oozing contempt?

"'The last hopes of Mankind' is what I think you meant to say, Cap'n." - Shinji spoke up. He did not appreciate the old man's attitude.

"If this is it then we are truly doomed." - the Captain snorted

"What, _you're_ going to save us with this _fleet_ of yours?" - Shinji putting a special emphasis on the word.

The Captain practically lit up with rage. Misato was about to speak up when he raised his hand, though it was the look in his eyes that silenced her.

"I will say this only once, Captain" - Shinji said. The old man seemed to shrink under his glare - "Remember your place." - then he turned to Misato and asked cheerfully - "You wanted to say something, Misato?"

The transition was so sudden and _complete_ that it took Misato a few seconds to register what was said.

"U-uh... Yes... Uhm... During emergencies..." - she started

"Like an angel attack" - Shinji interjected, facing the Captain again. He was calm, but his eyes still made the Captain quite uneasy.

"... Yes... Like an angel attack... our... Nerv's authority will override all others." - Misato finished, somewhat hesitantly.

"... I understand." - the Captain said. He briefly glanced in Shinji's direction - "I don't like it at all, just so you know. But... I do understand."

"Well, he's certainly a handful, isn't he, Misato?"

"Kaji!" - Asuka exclaimed. Misato's brief look of shock quickly dissolved into one of annoyance.

"Mr Kaji, I insist you stop your coming and going whenever you please." - the Captain said irritably, though his manner did seem a little subdued.

What followed could only be described as a rapid tactical retreat by Misato. After saying a hasty farewell to the Captain she practically shoved everyone - except Kaji, of course - out the door. In the end, her effort was all but futile as they reached the one and only elevator they needed to go below deck. It is enough to say that the atmosphere during lunch was... mixed.

There was the indifferent Toji, who was just enjoying his meal. There was the ever-irrepressible Kensuke, still giddy with excitement over how awesome this trip was for him. There was the happy Asuka, whose mind went onto things even Rei would blush about.

And then there were Shinji, Misato and Kaji. Misato annoyingly rebuking Kaji's attempts at flirting, and Shinji watching on, both curious and amused.

"So, you live with Katsuragi, right?" - Kaji asked

"Yeah." - Shinji answered, raising his eyebrow at the sudden question.

"Tell me. Is she still wild in bed?"

"Wh-what the hell kind of...?" - Misato's face lit up in rage

"Are you kidding me? I can't sleep half the time because of all the moaning and screaming!"

"Sh-SHIINJII, YOU...!" - she could not believe this double team.

Shinji laughed uproariously. Misato grabbed her head in her hands and rocked back and forth in her seat.

"This can't be happening! This can't be happening! This can't be happening!..." - Misato kept repeating the line over and over, like one who expects to wake up from a bad dream.

"She hasn't changed, has she, Shinji Ikari?" - Kaji said cheerfully

"I guess not" - Shinji replied. Then he asked - "Am I really that famous, Mr Ryoji?"

"Mr Ryoji? That makes me sound old. Kaji is fine." - Kaji replied, laughing - "And you should be! You're the Third Child, the boy who piloted Eva without any prior training!"

"It was close shave, too. The thing didn't even work properly first time." - Shinji said, casting his mind back to the first battle.

"What do you mean?" - Asuka asked, curious.

"That's right." - Misato spoke up. She could see it vividly in her mind - "His AT Field would not even deploy."

"Whaat?" - Asuka asked, shocked at this revelation.

"Well, never mind now. It's over. What can I say? I was lucky." - Shinji shrugged his shoulders.

"Luck is part of your destiny. It's a talent." - Kaji said. Then he got up - "Well, I'll see you later."

"Come on, Shinji I want to show you something!" - Asuka said excitedly as she dragged him off.

"Lucky guy." - Kensuke bemoaned - "Why does _he_ get all the chicks?"

"I thought you'd be all like 'When could he have possibly met her? Why didn't Katsuragi-san know about it? Why didn't he mention it to us?'... Or something like that?" - Toji commented, smirking.

"D-don't make fun of me!" - Kensuke replied angrily. Toji held up his hands apologetically, while still smirking. He adjusted his glasses, his eyes gaining his 'conspirator' look - "But there is all that too, huh?"

Toji sighed. Kensuke was too predictable. He smacked the back of the otaku's head.

"What was that for?" - Kensuke demanded

"Don't go prying into other people's business" - Toji reprimanded.

"Oh come off it, I'd only-!" - Kensuke yelped in pain as Toji smacked the back of his head again.

"I have to admit, red is totally you" - Shinji commented cheerfully.

"The colour is not the only thing that's different!" - Asuka replied poudly.

"Yeah, yeah. It's the Production Model. I know, I know. Superior specs and all that stuff." - Shinji's tone was indifferent, but his eyes hardened.

'**The **_**first**_** Production Model, mind you'**

'_H-uh... Kinda makes you wonder...'_

"... what's next?" - Shinji murmured thoughtfully.

'_Ah well! We'll burn that bridge when we cross it. For now... WHAT THE?'_

'**Oh-oh'**

Suddenly the ship shook violently. Moments the air was full with sounds of explosions.

"An Angel!" - Asuka called out excitedly - "Let's go!"


	15. Chapter 14 How I Met Your Mother

**NNN**

**Needs No Name**

Chapter 14

"How I Met Your Mother"

"No survivors...

Then where do

the stories come from,

I wonder?"

Captain Jack Sparrow

"Those jerks didn't stand a chance! Ahahaha! Seriously who did they think they were, challenging me-"

The girl flicked her shoulder-length red hair back, practically glowing with mix of glee and arrogance. Her skirt flapped in the wind. She was only 7 years old, yet already at the top of the world.

"-the great Asuka Langley Soryu!"

Humming happily, she headed home. Behind her glowed the lights of the local arcade, where she has left a small group of boys with that much less in their pockets. It was her, however, who challenged them. Ironic, isn't it?

The sun was already setting, which meant that she was long overdue. Which meant one thing.

'Time to take the shortcut!'

Normally, in order to get home, she would need to go around in a proverbial hook, which took her nearly 20 minutes. She could, however, cut that time by as much as two-thirds via a not-too-obvious shortcut. It was a construction site of an apartment block that seemed to be in a permanent limbo. Despite the fact that the construction started nearly a year ago, it was only in the very early stages.

Asuka has been repeatedly warned against traversing the not-to-safe block of land. She did regardless, with terrifying regularity. Partly because of how much faster it was, and partly because of her rebellious nature.

She skipped across the building site, twirling a long stick in her hand and trying to whistle a tune. So caught up in her happy thoughts she was, she did not notice a black non-marked van parked near the entrance behind her, nor the two shadows slowly creeping closer, until it was too late. A hand slipped her mouth, and a knife close to her throat. Asuka froze in fear. Before she could even comprehend the situation, a shadow fell on her. The hand on her mouth moved away, replaced immediately with another. A strange smell invaded her nostrils, making everything a blur. She was then swiftly, but carefully, carried to the van. As soon as the passenger door slid closed, it sped away into the night.

The van didn't even go a hundred metres before the street was filled with sounds of a blaring horn, screeching tyres and crunching bones. A young boy has been running across the street and, as it happened, straight into the path of the van. Instead of stopping it sped away even faster, leaving the poor youth in a bloody, messy heap.

As soon as the van was out of sight, the strangest thing happened. The boy groaned and got up.

"Ah damn, he didn't even-ow!" - he set his dislocated shoulder back - "stop. This is a da-yergh!" - he returned his foreleg to the proper-facing position - "damn hit-an-run. Ahahaha-ow!-hahah-ow!-hahaha-ow!" - his broken ribs crackled as he laughed.

He pulled out a small walkie-talkie

"A'ight fellas, lets show them how we _play tactics_" - he laughed. Strangely, his ribs were no longer crackling. - "How's it on your end, Haguru? Over"

"Signal crystal clear. Give me a sec... Yes, I got them! Over" - came a gruff voice from the other end.

The boy smiled. A sharp, dangerous smile. Within moments another van, identical to the one that run him over has pulled out from an alley ahead of him. His blue eyes alight with excitement, he dashed off towards it, with not even a hint of a limp.

"You know I could get used to this" - Shinji commented cheerfully.

They were in the entry plug of Unit-02. Asuka, clad in her plug suit, was in the pilot seat. Shinji, clad only in his boxers, had his upper body resting on top of her. Their hands were both on the controls, which were extended to allow for a more comfortable grip.

"S-stop saying stupid things, baka." - Asuka tried to sound irritated, but her _excitement_ was all too obvious.

She cleared her throat and started up the boot-up sequence in German. No sooner she started than the plug was bathed red from all the error messages that popped up all over.

"What's this?" - Shinji asked

"It's your fault!" - Asuka replied

"Whaa?"

'_oi oi now, what's this all of a sudden?'_

"Thought noise. You're thinking in Japanese, right? Well don't! Think in German!"

'_uh.. uh... ein... zwei...drei...'_

'**Oh come on. ernst sein!'**

"Alright. Versuchen sie es erneut, liebe." - he punctuated the last word by giving her knee a gentle rub. He grinned to himself as he heard the changes in her breathing patterns.

"Just so you know, those are useless" - Misato said, exasperated, as she watched the barrage continue.

For minutes the fleet has been raining every sort of missile they could. Far from hurting the angel, it only served to irritate it. One by one it rammed into the battleships, the resulting shockwaves felt, and seen throughout the entire fleet. Despite the retaliation, its attacks felt half-hearted, as if it was simply shaking off annoying pests.

'It seems to be looking for something...' - the thought hit Misato full force

"What the hell?" - the Captain called out in surprise.

At that very moment, the crimson giant rose. The canopy that covered it, was now draped over its shoulders. And so it stood there, like a mysterious warrior from another land, his cloak flapping in the wind.

Misato and the gang, were not the only ones that spotted Unit-02's activation. The angel was already speeding towards it.

Before anyone could say or do anything, Shinji's voice was heard over the intercom.

"Misato, we're heading your way. Get the cable ready. And most importantly, don't worry. Shinji out."

And without a further ado, he cut all communications. What followed next could probably be entered into the world Guinness book of records as "The largest version of Hopscotch ever attempted".

Only after he connected up the Umbilical Cable did Shinji resumed communications.

"Alright, Misato, we're plugged in." - he reported, chuckling slightly at the pun.

"Baka! No time for that! It's coming!" - Asuka sounded more irritated than distressed.

Unit-02 got up and turned to face the oncoming threat. It stood full length at first. Then, ever so slightly, it bent its knees and leaned forward, turning its right side forward. It held the prog knife in its right hand, blade down, inclined diagonally toward the front, its left hand resting on the hilt.

"Hey, Kensuke!" - Shinji called out

"Y-yes?" - Kensuke answered hesitantly

"Hope you got your camera ready."

Bewildered, Kensuke put the camera to his eye and focused it onto the Eva. No sooner than he did, the angel attacked.

'_Now this is where things get... complicated.'_

It was like something out of old stories told to scare children. Larger than the Over the Rainbow, its mouth filled with rows of teeth, it could swallow the Eva whole. In fact, that seemed to be its intent.

When there were only metres between the said mouth and the Eva, Unit-02 made its move. In a quick motion, Unit-02 dropped on its left knee, dodging the angel's lunge by a hair's breadth. With the inertia still pushing the huge beast through the air above it, in one fluid motion, Unit-02 lunged up, thrusting the knife straight through its exposed neck. Unfortunately, the same inertia threw the angel over to the other side, dragging Unit-02 to the depths with it.

"Oh my god! Shinji! Asuka! Can you he-!"

But Misato voice was drowned in the explosion that rocked the ship so hard, it felt like an earthquake.

When her ears stopped ringing, Misato became aware of another sound. It was laughing.

Surely enough, back inside the plug, Shinji was laughing uproariously, while Asuka looked at the result of their work with mute wonder. She got shocked out of her stupor when Shinji kissed her on the lips. Despite the taste of LCL spoiling the experience somewhat, she was determined to enjoy it to the fullest. She wrapped her arms around his neck.


	16. Chapter 15 IT'S A NAGNOME!

**NNN**

**Needs No Name**

Chapter 15

"IT'S A GNANOME!"

"-this is where it gets... complicated."

Rango

'_Have you ever~ Ever felt like this? Have strange things happened? Are you going around the twist?~'_

... Indeed, as far as Misato was concerned, things around her were going on a twist.

Rubbing her temples, Misato shuffled over to the fridge. After grabbing two cans, instead of her usual one, she shuffled back to the kitchen table, plopping onto the closest chair, feeling as if the world was on her shoulders. Only once half the first can was gulped up did she feel the pressure lessen somewhat. Sighing contentedly she leaned back and glanced over to the two of her charges.

Shinji, as usual, was at the stove, cooking up another of his masterpieces. She smirked as she remembered the first time she asked about where he learned to cook.

"Oh, here and there." - he answered vaguely; then, he smiled, as if recalling something amusing - "Le bien manger, la joie de vivre. Heh."

She frowned. He never avoided the questions about himself, but his answers were vague, and, more often than not, invited _more_ questions. In an indirect way, he was letting her know that prying wouldn't do her any good.

Misato's gaze drifted over to Rei, who, also as usual, was in the chair closest to the stove, leaning on the table, her chin on her palms, her gaze firmly fixed on Shinji. Her eyes were following his every movement, like a little kid trying to figure out how the magician pulled that rabbit out of his hat or made that woman disappear out of the box; in them Misato saw a mix of pure awe and unadulterated adoration.

"I'm off to have a shower." - said Asuka, somewhat loudly. Misato nearly spilled her beer as she beheld the redhead.

Asuka was clad only in a large pink towel, her hair missing the A10 clips. Strangely, Misato couldn't tell whether the change was for better or worse. What she _could_ tell though, was that the towel's width was such that while it covered the girl's chest neatly, any excessive leg movement would expose more than just her thighs.

"Don't you dare peek!" - she said, even louder, trying her best to look and sound angry. Then Shinji gave her a sidelong glance, his eye rapidly but accurately travelling down and up her body, smiled and returned to his cooking. Asuka froze in place, her face flushed, her breath shaky. Then, like a startled antelope, Asuka almost sprinted towards the bathroom.

Just then Misato realized that Nyuka was missing. In fact, she wasn't even there when they arrived home. Misato chuckled as she relived that particular experience.

Ever since they touched down at the dock, Asuka has demanded to be moved in with Misato. In hindsight, Misato noted to herself that it was easier to indulge Asuka than not, especially since her boss thought so as well.

"Welcome to our humble abode. Heya! We're back!" - Shinji waved to Rei, who was standing at the end of the corridor, somewhat subdued, with her crimson eyes fixed on Asuka.

Shinji made a strange shuffling step forward. In a blink of an eye he was behind Rei, startling the poor girl, who froze like a statue.

"Thought you'd get used to it by now" - he said softly, as he wrapped his arms around her and put his head on her shoulder.

"I'll... try." - she replied as softly, relaxing into his hold. He chuckled and gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"Now Rei, this is..."

But he was interrupted by Asuka's upraised hand. An amused smile on his lips, Shinji nodded.

"Asuka Langley Soryu." - Asuka, introduced herself, flicking her hair back and with a hand on her hip - "Second Child. Best Evangelion pilot in the world!" - her voice and stance demanded respect and admiration. Instead it got amusement from Shinji and Misato and a blank stare from Rei. Asuka's eyelid twitched in annoyance. Silence settled in.

"Your turn" - Shinji whispered, giving Rei another squeeze.

"Ayanami Rei. First Child." - Rei cited in her usual monotone. Then, Shinji felt her shift a little and she added - "Shinji's girlfriend."

Shinji grinned, surprised but pleased. He tightened his hold slightly. Asuka's mouth flew open, both her eyelids twitching as if they were living things. Misato turned her face upwards and silently pleaded with whatever deities were listening for this not to end up a blood bath.

Still chuckling Misato reached for her second can.

'_3...'_

'**2...'**

'_1...'_

"AAAAAAaaaaaaaaaa!"

Asuka suddenly rushed into the kitchen, still screaming.

"MISATO! TH-TH-TH-" - Asuka seemed to have trouble to come up with anything more coherent until PenPen waddled by, ignoring the whole situation. She pointed at it - "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?"

"Oh that's PenPen" - Shinji answered. He turned off the stove and turned to look at her - "More importantly..." - his eyes travelled up and down meaningfully.

Screaming in anger and embarrassment, Asuka lunged towards Shinji, aiming a kick at his head. Unabashed, Shinji raised his arm and caught her ankle, causing her to lose balance and topple backwards. Faster than the eye could follow, Shinji caught her before she hit the floor. And there they were, him on one knee, holding her body with one arm and her still upraised leg with the other. Time seemed to freeze around them.

Asuka was still fuming when dinner was served.

"Idiot! Pervert! Embarassing me like that! I'll never forgive you! Womanizer! Should be ashamed of yourself!" - she kept ranting. Her mood became milder somewhat when she dug into her food. - "At least you cook alright."

All throughout Shinji laughed good-naturedly and replied with an amused "yes, dear". As he sat down next to Rei, he saw that her eyes were fixated on the spot where the whole fiasco occurred, a strange mix of embarrassment and longing etched on her usually impassive face.

"All you have to do is ask" - Shinji whispered in her ear, kissing it softly. Only after he turned his attention to his plate, did Rei release her breath. As inconspicuously as she could, she reached for the spot where his lips touched. Then she caught Asuka looking very pointedly at her. Before she was aware of it, Rei's lips formed into a pleased smile, making the red-head fume.

"Did I say too much?" - Rei asked, her voice etched with worry as she joined him on the balcony after dinner.

Shjinji was leaning on the railing, his arms folded on top of it, his face turned upwards towards the moon with an unreadable expression. He turned around, turning his back to the moon and the world it illuminated with its cold light.

"Asuka seems to think so, heh." - he said in an amused tone, motioning with his head.

And indeed, there in the doorway was the angry red-head. Rei turned around to face her with a curious look. Without a word, Asuka closed and locked the door behind her and stormed towards Shinji.

"Owowowowow!" - Shinji yelped in pain as Asuka suddenly grabbed a hold of his cheek and dragged him off towards Rei. - "What was that for?" - he asked, incredulous, after she let him go. Only then did he realize he was less than half a metre in front of Rei, who was looking just as confused, yet somehow flustered.

"Oh for crying out loud!" - Asuka exclaimed in frustration. She grabbed Shinji's face with her hands and kissed him on the lips. Shinji's surprise made him slow to respond, but as soon as he started enjoying the experience Asuka pulled away.

"Now. You. You. Go." - she jabbed her finger at Rei and then Shinji. Then she stepped back, crossing her arms, with an expectant look.

Shinji turned to face Rei, and nearly jumped at the look on her face. It was a mix of lust and fear. For some reason, it made him smile. He smiled, because he understood. On one side, she wanted him, but on the flipside she was afraid to take the initiative; afraid to push him away. He let out a small laugh.

Rei let out her usual "eep!" as he hugged her from behind. Asuka simply rolled her eyes.

"Don't be afraid" - he whispered soothingly into Rei's ear

"Please... be gentle." - she whispered back.

Shinji reached out and gently hooked a finger under her chin. Slowly, he turned her face towards him, while moving his in closer. Just before their lips touched, Rei hesitate for a moment. Then, with renewed conviction, she rapidly closed the distance.

"Alright, alright! That's enough!" - exclaimed Asuka. Shinji and Rei has been going on for almost a minute. When they disengaged, she grabbed his arm - "It's my turn."

And without any further ado she pulled him in. Rei watched on, running a finger across her lips, smiling. After a minute, Asuka pulled away from Shinji. After a brief smile, she suddenly gave him a strong push. Shinji stumbled back a couple of steps before righting himself.

"You do know what this means, don't you?" - Asuka said, letting an edge creep into her voice. She put her arms on her hips.

"You finally learnt to sha- yeaowch!" - Shinji yelped in pain as Asuka suddenly pulled his cheek again.

"Make this girl unhappy, and hell will be the second worst thing that would ever happen to you." - she emphasised every word with another pull.

Next thing he knew, Shinji was back in the living room, having been shooed off by Asuka on the account of the need for a "girl-to-girl talk". Glancing back towards them, he was horrified to see Asuka eagerly telling Rei something, with the latter nodding in confirmation.

'_Dude, run. Just run. It's not worth it.'_

'**I concur. No matter how rapidly you heal or how high your pain threshold is-'**

"Oh shut up, both of you." - Shinji muttered angrily, rubbing his temples.

Later that night Misato made her usual nightly pass to check everything was alright before going to sleep. She quietly slid the kids' rooms open and glanced inside. She lingered for a while, watching them sleeping peacefully. She once again noted the absence of the cat-girl, but that one was beyond her control.

Once he heard Misato's door slide open and then closed, Shinji carefully extricated himself from the girls' embrace. After he dressed and geared up, he kissed each on the forehead, and headed for the door. Silently, yet quickly, he slid the door open just enough to slip through, slid closed behind him, ran over to the balcony. Just as he jumped onto the railing, he suddenly became aware of someone watching him. He spun around, maintaining perfect balance. There, through the glass he found himself staring down at PenPen, who cocked his head to the side as if asking "and where are you off to?".

"Somewhere important" - Shinji mouthed. He smiled as he heard PenPen's muffled 'Wark!' and added - "Keep them safe."

"Oh for $#%!'s sake! Bloody noobs! What? Well I wound up with a tank who couldn't pull aggro for #$% and a healer who forgot to $#%ing heal! So? So for letting them know how nooby they were, I got $%^&ing KICKED!"

Kaji's head was buzzing. He stifled a groan. The first thing that struck him as odd was that he was not restrained in any way, shape or form. He wasn't even blindfolded. Cautiously opening his eyes, an interesting sight greeted him.

He was lying on a couch in what seemed to be a very large room. A quick glance around revealed it to be a dingy studio apartment, dark with the exception of one somewhat dim panel light on the ceiling and what he guessed to be a screen of some sort; its multicoloured lights reflected off the wall facing the couch. The wall had an open doorway on the side, which led to the kitchen, if the mix of smells coming from that direction was anything to go by.

The voice, he guessed, belonged to a woman around but probably no older than 30.

'Just like Misato' - he chuckled silently at the thought.

He frowned. It didn't make sense. The people who brought him here were clearly professionals who knew what they were doing. So why then, was he unrestrained nor, as he suddenly realized, was he disarmed? Underestimation on their part? Deemed unnecessary? He wasn't drugged, of that he was sure. Why then-

His thoughts were cut off as something furry softly landed on his nose. When his eyes focused on it, he was surprised to discover it was a tail.

'What's this? A pet? Hrrm. Strange color for a... cat, from the looks of- oh no' - dismay settled in as his raised eyes beheld the owner of the tail. It was a girl who looked like she was 12. She was clad in a pair of white shorts and a pink t-top. Her forearms and lower legs were covered in soft pink fur, her feet and hands looking more like paws. She had shoulder-length pink hair, which were adorned with two cat ears. These twitched as soon as his eyes fell on her face. An eye suddenly flew open, revealing an emerald orb with a vertical slit that rapidly expanded and contracted before focusing on the face of the hapless man; her gaze rooted him to the spot. He wanted to run, to hide, to get away. Yet his body refused to move. His throat felt dry, cold sweat breaking all over his limbs. A few moments later, the eye grew unfocused again and closed lazily. The girl's breath came in a soft steady rhythm as she returned to her nap.

'Like a fly in a spider's web.' - he thought bitterly, licking his lips. But that was not the only thing that bothered him.

"Ho, would you look at that. He finally figured it out." - came a voice from beside him. Warily turning his eyes towards the source, he saw Shinji crouching next to the couch. As their eyes met, the boy grinned and raised his hand in greeting - "Yo."


	17. Chapter 16 Do you take Resumes?

**NNN**

**Needs No Name**

Chapter 16

"Do you take resumes?"

"The measure of an individual can be difficult to discern by actions alone."

Thane Krios

_... and then Shinji caressed Kaji's clavicle._

"_This is wrong" - said Kaji_

"_Then I don't want to be right" - replied Shinji in a husky voice..._

OI!

'_... oh hey there mr writer-fella, i was just... uh'_

'**Busted.'**

'_Shut up.'_

How about you both shut up and let me get on with the story?

'_oh yes, sir, by all means... _get on _with it. Bang up job so far.'_

'**... you know you're kinda pushing it, right?'**

Oh no it's a valid point. I have been taking my time. And you know what, it helped. Gave me a clearer picture of the... quieter future for this fanfic.

'_... point taken, i humbly apologize... _please don't scrap us_!'_

'**Wait what? What's all this "us" business?'**

'_Dude! Help a brother out here! We're inseparable! You're the yin to my yang!'_

'**Really?'**

'_Of course! You're the straight man.'_

'**Wait, did you just...?'**

'_What? ... Oh don't you even...! I swear if you...!'_

'**Hey now. I won't if you won't.'**

... Right. You know what, I don't even care anymore.

So, on with the story, shall we?

'Like a fly in a spider's web.' - he thought bitterly, licking his lips. But that was not the only thing that bothered him.

"Ho, would you look at that. He finally figured it out." - came a voice from beside him. Warily turning his eyes towards the source, he saw Shinji crouching next to the couch. As their eyes met, the boy grinned and raised his hand in greeting - "Yo."

"What...

... the hell is going on?" - Kaji slammed his palm down on the table in indignation

"Please, agent Ryoji...

... don't tell me..." - he shot a pointed glare at Nyuka. The twitch of her ears was all the answer he needed. He slapped his forehead in exasperation.

Kaji...

... reluctantly lowered himself back into his chair, still simmering. He was...

... scared. But why exactly? He glanced back at the cat-girl, who was somehow oblivious to the whole situation. What was it that was so _familiar_ about her? And this reaction. He tightened his hold on the gun.

Turning back to Shinji he asked...

"I've had enough of being in the dark!" - Kaji had trouble not yelling again. He clenched his fist until the fingers bit into the flesh of his palm. - "What...

... can't I remember?"

His breath caught at the grin that has appeared on Shinji's face.

"How about...

... you tell me what you actually remember."

"Nothing!...

... W-what are you going to do?" - Kaji fixed his aim squarely at Shinji's head. Amazingly, his aim was firm. - "Tell me!"

Grin unwavering, Shinji replied - "Just...

... take a look at this."

Kaji tentatively accepted the file that was presented to him. It was labelled "JETT". Not sure as to what to expect, he opened it. He didn't know whether to be surprised or disappointed. Sketches, rough descriptions... most of the information was estimations bordering on guesswork.

"What is this?" - Kaji asked, annoyed - "And what does it have to do..."

But he got cut-off

"Why don't...

Things happened too fast for Kaji to comprehend. The click of the fingers; the pull of the trigger; the sudden appearance of the cat-girl in mid-air in front of him just as the bullet reached its target; her paw on his forehead. Then... darkness.

...er

What?

...ember

I don't understand

Remember

Remember what?

Remember!

I...

Remember!

I can't

Remember!

I'm trying!

REMEMBER

I... I think I can...

Try

Yes, I can almost...

You have to

I'm so close

You need to

I...

I...

I...

...

Yes

I remember now

It is time to take a trip down the memory lane. It is 2008 and one of the UN's best deep cover agent's cover has been compromised.

I was that agent. My name is Ryoji Kaji. I was loaned from the Japanese Government by the UN to crack down on the recently-grown-out-of-control slave-trading ring in Germany. More specifically in the nation's capital, Berlin.

Officially, the reason was that they were impressed by my "credentials" and claimed I was "the perfect man for the job". The ring in question was a branch of a much larger, very far-reaching and very complex yet-unknown criminal organisation based somewhere in the Far East. This made me an all-the-more obvious choice.

The UN argued that the criminals' reach has exceeded their grasp and the tactical advantages it provided in terms of infiltrating the enemy and taking them down from the inside. I tried to argue that the opposite was also true: the lack of contact from the main body would give them all the more reason to put anything they did get under much more scrutiny. In the end it seemed the rewards outweighed the risks.

And now, as I am about to get tortured and killed, I get the privilege of saying "I told you so". Or I would if I had any chance of surviving this. But that's the point of "deep cover": you fail, you die. Simple as that. The best I can hope for now, is that my mouth doesn't spill anything but blood and molars. I'd pray to God, but I stopped believing in him a long time ago. I wonder how Misato is... Misato...

I glance at the grizzly assortment of instruments on the table no too far to the right of me. A shabby man, probably a Mongolian, is carefully, almost lovingly, is busy with the cleaning and checking. It is... morbidly fascinating to imagine what each would do to the various parts of my body.

Outside the room, I hear a commotion. Then the sound of the warehouse's door opening and shutting. Ah. They got new... stock. Makes me sick just thinking about it.

Then the alarm goes off. The Mongolian man curses, drops his precious tools, grabs his weapons and rushes out. I thank whatever gods, spirits or whomever that was responsible and struggle against my bonds.

It took me less than 5 minutes to get free, but it felt like hours. I grab a hack-saw and head for the door. But before I even reach it, the damn thing swings out in my face. Through pure instinctive reaction I jump to the side and make a wild slash against my would-be attacker.

"Whoa there!"

The clink of steel on steel gives me a pause for thought. My hacksaw has been stopped in its tracks by a... katana?

"I'm guessing you're mr Kaji?"

I am speechless. The voice belongs to a Japanese boy - 14 maybe? - who at the moment is holding that same katana in his left hand. His right hand is wrapped loosely around the handle of a second katana, the blade of which is lowered all the way to the floor.

I simply nod, dumbfounded and confused.

The boy nods back. With a twirl, he sheaths his katanas. With shock receding by the moment, I take a closer look at him. Hmm. Average height; short dark brown hair; blue eyes; red t-shirt with some kind of joke about Canada, but most of it is smudged with blood; urban camo pants, also with bits of crimson here and there; black sneakers; a holster underneath each armpit. The phrase "armed to the teeth" springs to mind. I utter it before I even realize.

The boy grins in response. Then he gives me a quick up-and-down, nods and beckons me to follow him and, without so much as a second glance, walks off towards the main warehouse area.

Takes me a moment to realize it. I run after him.

"Who are you?" - I ask the first obvious question.

Without slowing down, or looking at me, the boy answers all my unspoken questions with a simple phrase

"We're the back-up."

We're at the main... dear god in heaven!

It's... It's a massacre. As my brain tries to figure out how every single man in the compound could have met their demise, I feel the boy's eyes on me. I look down into those blue orbs and shudder. Those are not the eyes of an innocent child. They bespoke of a cynical and calculating mind, tempered by the true grit of this terrible world.

The boy nods at something behind me. Turns out to be the ring-leader, Cho. He is securely bound by hands and feet, which forces him to kneel. A gag covers his mouth, by the slight bulge, there's also a crumple of fabric stuffed into the mouth. Overall, it was definitely not done by an amateur.

"Nyaa?"

The unexpected sound makes me jump. I berate myself for getting scared by a... what?

It's a girl. Looks around 12. She is completely naked, with blood splattered in random places around her body. But honestly that's the most normal part of her look. She has below-shoulder length pink hair, which is adorned by a pair of cat ears. Her forearms and lower legs are covered in matching pink fur and her hands and feet are more like paws. She's licking blood off her claws. She eyes me warily.

"Ah. Yes. Here comes the unpleasant part." - the boy, smiles apologetically - "You'll have to forget our faces."

I don't even have time to ask what he means. Suddenly I am all bud face-to-face with the girl. How'd she move... What are you...? Her paw feels so soft against my forehead. Some of the undried blood drips on my nose. I... I can't move! What have you...?

I wake up with a start. The air feels cold against my cheek as I lift it off the desk. I'm in a small room with a projector, a screen for it, the table and chair I'm using, no windows and a single door behind me on my left.

Ah, so I finally made it back. The door opens to reveal Hackett, my... handler for this operation. Without a word he proceeds to his chair. Something about his silence makes me snap.

"What the hell is going on?" - I rise from my chair, letting it tumble down behind me, and slam my palm on the table.

"Please, Mr Ryoji, sit." - he says, sternly, yet without raising his voice. That's Hackett for you. I've got to give it to the man, he has an aura of command. Comes from decades of experience.

Picking up my chair I reluctantly lower myself back into it, simmereing. I'm angry. I'm angry at the UN for coming up with this half-assed goose chase. I'm angry at my superiors for buckling so easily. Hell, I'm angry at myself even.

"I've had enough of being held in the dark!" - I have trouble keeping my tone civil. My nails dig into my palm. I slowly unclench my fist. - "What happened?"

And then it hits me. The reason for my anger, my confusion. I... I can't remember what happened!

"How about you tell me what you actually remember"

Damn you, Hackett. Damn you and your... your... Agh I'm so tired.

"Nothing... One moment I'm about to..." - I can't, I can't say it. I was ready to die. I knew it was inevitable. It _was_ inevitable. But then... Then something happened...

"What was the last thing that happened before you lost consciousness?"

There he goes again. So damn perceptive. No, he knows something. He _knows_. Fine, I'll play your games. After all, a pawn has no choice but to move forward.

"There was a commotion... I... got out of my bonds... picked up a weapon... Headed for the door... then... it's all... blurry."

Damn I never felt so helpless in my life. How could I forget? How?

As if to answer my question, Hackett hands me a file.

"Just take a look"

I tentatively take it. I've had enough surprises for today. Huh. 'JETT'. What's a JETT? Hmm. I don't know whether I'm surprised or disappointed. Kinda both, I guess. On one side, I'm surprised as this is the most strangest and vague collection of hearsays and second-guesses I've come across. On the flipside, I'm disappointed. Then again, stupid of me to think it actually had something to do with the... wait. What's this?

"The mercenary group known as JETT have been a thorn in our side for the best part of the decade."

I scratch my head at this.

"Then why hire them?"

"We didn't."

I honestly don't know what to say.

"They're very... unconventional." - wait, is that... grudging admiration in his voice? - "I'll spare you the details. I'll only ask this: why do you think we have not yet tracked them down?"

"I was about to ask _you_ that."

And then Hackett does the one thing I never _ever_ see him do. He sighs like the tired old man he's supposed to be.

"We can't"

"Can't or won't?"

"You think we haven't tried?" - it's amazing how life just leaped into him. There's fire in his eyes. He pointed to the file like it was something distasteful - "That there? That is only the tip of the iceberg. But the rest of it is all the same. Guesses!"

He practically fumes as I raise an eyebrow.

"How many in a group? Some say 5, 10, 50? Who's the leader? A dark-haired man? The list goes on."

Oh no. I don't think I like where this is going.

And, of course, he now points to me.

"But you! You come served as the final insult! You don't even know what they did!"

"They... They can tamper with people's memories?"

The silence is deafening. Dear god. But that's... That's... Wait.

"What about digital surveillance?"

"Turns out our security system is not as secure as we thought."

"May I make a request, sir?"

"Yes, you may have full access to all the JETT related case files. I have already put it through all the official channels."

You're too good, old man. Wait, just one more thing

"What does JETT stand for?"

"Jugar El Tactica Tios"


	18. Chapter 17 MIND BLOW NUMBER 1

**NNN**

**Needs No Name**

Chapter 17

"MIND BLOW NUMBER 1"

"See, there's three kinds of people: dicks, pussies, and assholes."

That one random drunk in that bar in Team America

So last we left our heroes, Shinji was shot in the head, Nyuka appeared wearing nothing and covered in blood in a flashback that she brought on by restoring Kaji's memories in current time... and no-one got the joke at the end of chapter 16 because the punch line, if you will, comes very slowly out in this one.

Right...

On with the madness!

'_RIDIN' ON CARS'_

'**Uh... Wh-'**

'_Are you ready to get your mind #$%ing blown?'_

'**Wel-'**

'_CAUSE THIS IS WHERE WE'RE GONNA $%^&ING BLOW YOUR $%^&ING MIND!'_

'**There's that "we" bus-'**

'_Shh! It's starting!'_

What seemed like an adequate time for a lengthy flashback was in reality only a few seconds. Which, come to think of it, is totally enough time for a lengthy flashback. What was the saying? "Your life flashes before your eyes"? "Don't follow the light"? "Wake up, you old fool, you forgot to sign the will!"?...

All of the which is rendered moot, since Kaji wasn't dying, the memories were only the ones previously erased by everyone's favourite cat-girl and the light was that one measly panel light on the ceiling he has been vacantly staring at for the past few seconds, slumping against the wall to the left of the couch.

"Uuuugh..."

The sudden sound jump-started Kaji's brain. He tentatively lowered his eyes down. As he looked past his still-smoking barrel, he saw Shinji half-raise himself off the floor.

BAM!

Shinji's lifeless body fell back onto the floor with a solid thump. Just then, something struck him as odd at that point. As his mind was slowly once again encompassing the entire room, he realized that no-one was stopping him. No-one even made a move.

Kaji glanced towards the couch, where the cat-girl was now sitting cross-legged. She eyed him with what seemed like morbid fascination.

"Aaargh! Seriously ma-"

BAM!

Thump!

"You know you'll eventually run out of bullets, right?"

Kaji's whipped around, setting his aim past the couch, squarely on the woman's head, her cyan-coloured eyes meeting his rather calmly, given the situation. She was around Misato's height, though much slimmer and of a European origin. She wore a pair of tight-fitting jeans and her hot-pink t-shirt (which had the words "It's not pink! It's lightish red!" in a shockingly bright red blocky letters) seemed to barely able to contain her "assets". A part of Kaji's mind couldn't help but noting that if prompted he would probably have her there and then.

Which meant that the treatment of her head and face was a sort of "counter-balance". Her short blonde hair was all "spiked-up". On her left nostril was a piercing with a small diamond on the outside, and a thin white gold chain that went from the inside of the nose to an identical piercing on the lobe of her left ear. Her right eye had a layer of what looked like black paint in a shape of a rather surprisingly neat oval.

"Okay! Okay! You're boss." - she held up her hands defensively, even though her voice couldn't be more indifferent - "Just point that somewhere else, will you?"

Almost in hindsight, Kaji noted the German accent, faint as it was.

"Unghh... OK ser-"

BAM!

Thump!

After a few seconds, the blonde woman spoke up.

"No, I don't know why he's doing that. Kaji, was it? Kaji, why are you doing that?"

Kaji cast a sidelong glance at the woman. She had her arms crossed and was eyeing him with a raised eyebrow. Beside her was a young Asian girl, no more than 20. She could be described in one word: Goth. She had long straight black hair, had black eye-shadows and even wore black lipstick. As she came out from behind the couch, he could see she was also wearing a black dress in a style that could best be described as "gothic Lolita".

The girl planted herself squarely between Kaji and Shinji's body, which surprisingly was not moving. She spread her arms protectively and gave Kaji such a resentful look, part of him actually started to feel guilty.

'_Chance!'_

Before he could react, Kaji felt his gun wrenched from his hands. After making sure the safety was back on, Shinji twirled it around his index finger.

"Mr Kaji!" - shinji adopted an overdramatically shocked voice, putting his free arm to his forehead and raising his face towards the ceiling - "Don't tell me you would shoot such an innocent girl who wears black lace? Nice choice, by the way"

The girl averted her gaze, blushing profusely.

Shinji turned back to Kaji, his face stern.

"I would advise you not to do it in the near future"

He spoke calmly enough, but each word carried the weight of a death sentence. Before Kaji could think of anything to say, Shinji tossed him the gun and proceeded to greet his friend with a tight hug.

"And you!" - Shinji turned towards the blonde woman, pointing an accusing finger at her.

"Hey don't look at me. He was the one with the gun." - she replied, shrugging and nodding towards the bemused Kaji.

Shinji looked like he was going to explode into a string of curse at best, or start shooting at worst. But then he just shook his fist in her direction, to which she responded with a raised middle finger.

While Kaji's patience was at an end, he decided that the safest course would be to stay civil. It was obvious to him - now that the shock has finally worn off and he could think clearly again - that he was brought here for a reason. They needed something from him, and it was obvious that in order to provide them with it, he was needed alive.

He cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention.

"Ah, Mr Kaji. So sorry to keep you waiting" - Shinji's cheery voice was laced with sarcasm. He pointed at himself - "Do you _remember_ me?"

The emphasis on the word annoyed Kaji.

"Yes." - he answered grimly - "Yes I do."

"Then..." - Shinji spread his arms around vaguely - "You know who we are?"

"I knew who was responsible before your _pet_" - Kaji ignored Nyuka's indignant hissing - "decided to mess with my mind. Again."

Surprisingly, Shinji laughed.

"Good. Good!" - he exclaimed - "Then I officially welcome you to..."

...Jugar El Tactica Tios"

Is that... amusement in his voice? Hackett? Amused?

"It was an enigma that gave my superiors a very long-lasting headache. You're a smart kid, so I'll tell you this much: Never underestimate the power of the obvious."

And with that he's off. Now what could you mean, old man? Power of the obvious... hold on, hold on! The name! It's in Spanish! Where's that translator? Ok, so, let's see what made even the old man crack a rare smile.

["Play The Tactical Guys"]

... I don't get it.


	19. Chapter 18 MIND BLOW NUMBER 2

**NNN**

**Needs No Name**

Chapter 18

"MIND BLOW NUMBER 2"

"It's so much easier to see the world in black and white….

Gray? I don't know what to do with gray…."

Garrus Vakarian

The blonde woman used a remote to turn up the light, while Shinji shooed off the indignant Nyuka off the couch, the back of which he proceeded to shift, making it face away from the wall.

Kaji took stock of the apartment. As he thought, behind him was the kitchen; to his immediate left was the main corridor, lined with the toilet, bathroom, laundry and a large *closet. The living room was spacious, but cluttered.

The couch doubled as a bed, it seemed; he could see a pile of bed sheets by the wall to the right of it. In the far right corner was a small desk which housed some sort of workshop. The tools ranged from screw drivers to welders, all piled up in a messy heap; some of it was either under or to the left of it. In fact the entire back wall was lined with boxes and bags full of components and half-finished gizmos. In the middle of the room was a large rectangular table; there were seven chairs, with some extra stacked in the far left corner of the room.

"Mm. It's just a temporary arrangement." - Shinji answered Kaji's unspoken question. He motioned to the table - "Have a seat."

Kaji chose the seat closest to the exit. Shinji smirked knowingly; he took a chair opposite of the ever-wary agent. Nyuka plopped back onto the couch with the Goth girl. The blonde woman went to the desk, where she tinkered away on some small gizmo.

Before either one of them could say anything, however, there was suddenly a loud bang and in a blinding flash of light from the corridor. Nyuka tackled the Goth girl to the ground just in time to avoid something green shooting past them. It bounced off the wall and plopped right in the middle of the couch.

Haguru groaned as he got up. The dwarf was once again clad in dark green clothes, consisting of baggy pants and a hoodie. His beard seemed to be steaming. It took him a few solid seconds to figure out where he was, and once he did, his despair was all but evident.

"Oh no! Nononono... NO! Why? Why t-"

His tirade came to an abrupt halt at the sight of gun barrel, millimetres from his face. The blonde woman, upon the realization of the identity of the visitor, has deemed it necessary to procure a gun seemingly out of thin air and shove it in his face. The gun itself was a restored Colt Paterson revolver. Kaji wondered why someone would use something like that in this day and age.

"Whoa there!" - Shinji grabbed her wrist and did a weird twisting motion. With a yelp of pain, she let go of the weapon. Still holding her wrist tightly, he turned her to face him. - "What the hell was that?"

"Reflex." - the woman replied, turning her gaze away and pouting.

He let go and pointed to the desk. Without another word, she picked up the revolver and shuffled off.

"She won't be any more trouble" - Shinji remarked to Kaji. Then he turned towards the corridor - "Lucy, be a dear, and bring him back, would you? Tell him, Bianca won't bite... too hard."

The hapless dwarf reluctantly returned. Behind him floated in a girl, who seemed to have a hand shoved into his head. She looked about 16, with long black hair, which covered her right eye. She wore dark blue pyjamas with Chinese symbols and depictions of teddy bears in white gi practising martial arts. Her face, however, looked more gloomy than sleepy. It seemed to be her default neutral expression.

As soon as it was obvious the dwarf wouldn't run, she extricated her hand out of his skull and hovered over to the couch, melding into it as she reached it. Briefly rising above it, she fell back down on top of it, having apparently become solid again. She gave a quick, small smile to Shinji, which was very enthusiastically returned, and then proceeded to stare curiously at Kaji.

"Alright! We're all here!" - Shinji exclaimed enthusiastically. - "Time for a roll-call!"

He pointed to the dwarf that has now picked a seat the put him the furthest possible from them all.

"The sneaky git over there is our expert cracker, hacker and tracker Haguru."

The dwarf grunted in response.

"Oh he's pouting. That's cute." - laughing he added, indicating the blonde woman - "The loose cannon over there is our resident genius Bianca. Ah, that's not nice." - he reprimanded as Bianca, without turning around, once again gave him the finger.

"You already know my girlfriend Nyuka. The one bringing presents is Lucy and the quiet one is Alice." - he indicated each respective girl one by one with a nod of his head. It was interesting to note that he was somehow already on the couch - with Nyuka on his lap and with an arm around each of the other two girl's shoulders - without Kaji noting as to how he got there, almost literally in a blink of an eye. The girls, however were completely unabashed by the sudden change, simply snuggling closer to the boy. Nyuka actually seemed like she was expecting it.

"So there you go. We are JETT." - he grinned, adding mischievously - "Not the 50-strong hardcore mercenary group Hackett had you expecting, h-uh?"

"How" - Kaji was taken aback by the revelation - "did you know that name?"

Shinji remained silent, his face steadily, but quickly, growing serious. With deliberate slowness, he got up, lifting Nyuka up as he did so. After setting her back down, he headed to the chair opposite Kaji, again without rushing. Kaji suddenly noted the heavy atmosphere in the room. Everyone was perfectly silent. Haguru stopped grumbling, while Bianca put her gizmos away and swivelled her chair around. Everyone's eyes were on the boy, who now slowly settled in his seat.

"We know that and a lot more, agent Ryoji Kaji." - Shinji spoke at a deliberate, steady pace, his voice neutral. - "We know of your involvement in the downfall of a major slave-trading ring in Berlin 6 years ago; of your following reassignment to NERV Germany; of the subsequent assignment of guardianship over one Asuka Langley Soryu of your subsequent reassignment to NERV HQ, courtesy of SEELE;" - Kaji's heart skipped a beat at the mention of the organization - "of your deliver to Gendo Ikari; and, of course, of your very questionable triple allegiance to SEELE, NERV and the Japanese government."

Kaji's throat felt dry as the realization sank in. One word rang clearly in his mind: Leverage. And JETT had enough to bury him with it.

"Now, mr Kaji, the question is: What do you know?"

The question seemed to have a strange effect on Kaji. It not only cleared his mind. It made him angry.

"What the hell kind of game is this?" - he exclaimed, slamming his fist down onto the table - "If you think I-"

Shinji raised his hand, silencing Kaji. Anger turned to confusion as the youth smiled disarmingly.

"No, no, no, you don't understand." - he pointed at Kaji - "I want to know what _you_ know. Life is a book, mr Kaji. I want to know whether we're on the same page."

'The same page of what... Oh.'

"I only know that you and your" - Kaji searched for an appropriate word - "_friends_ were involved in aiding the government, and my rescue, 6 years ago. This was despite having no direct links to the investigation, the German govern or the UN. Your end-goals were unclear."

Shinji motioned for Kaji to continue, disappointment evident on his face.

"After the incident there were no official reports as to the activity of JETT. A few incidents world-wide were speculated to have involved them... err... you, but with no solid leads, each investigation was dropped."

Silence reigned for a while, before Shinji spoke.

"That's it?"

"That's it."

Shinji sighed disappointedly.

"But there was one incident" - Kaji spoke up - "Involving _you_, NNN."

Shinji's disappointment turned at once to grim amusement.

"Oh?" - he looked Kaji straight in the eyes, impressed by the fire of indignation flickering in them - "And what which incident would that be?"

"The kidnapping of one Asuka Langley Soryu" - the fire in Kaji's eyes was matched by the mix of anger and disdain in his voice.

"That's not true!"

The new voice startled everyone in the room. All eyes were turned towards the dark corridor from whence came the bold declaration. All but Nyuka's, who was once again the only one not shocked or surprised. The cat-girl decided it was a good time to take a nap atom the couch's back.

Out into the light stepped Asuka, closely followed by Rei. In her hand was what looked like an iPod, and on her left ear was a Bluetooth headset.

"Ah." - Shinji grinned, impressed - "Which shoe?"

"The left one" - Asuka replied, smiling back.


	20. Chapter 19 TBC

**NNN**

**Needs No Name**

Chapter 19

"TBC"

"Not all those who wander are lost."

J.R.R. Tolkien

Silence reigned in the room. Kaji was rendered speechless. He could only stare in mute wonder at Asuka. The rest of JETT were appraising this new development. Shinji took the opportunity to swiftly take off and closely examine his left shoe. Sure enough there was the patch, made almost invisible as it perfectly matched the colour of the sole. Shinji promptly peeled it off, revealing the tiny device, which he promptly disposed of. Just as he put the shoe back on, Kaji found his wits, and with them, his voice.

"Asuka? What are you doing here? How did you even get here?"

Asuka simply took off both hers and Rei's Bluetooth headsets and, along with the tracking device, held them out on her palm. Just as Kaji's brain reached the proper conclusion, Shinji promptly took back his possessions. After silencing Kaji with a wave and inviting the girls to take a seat beside the man - Rei opted to take a seat beside Shinji instead -, Shinji settled back in his seat. Something about his smile sent Kaji's brain reeling.

'No, he couldn't have...'

"... known about our 'surprise visitors'?" - Shinji mockingly completed Kaji's thought. He added, exasperated - "Of course I couldn't have _known_." - he grinned - "But I could have suspected."

"And now..." - he held up his hand to silence Kaji once again, before turning to Rei - "Rei?"

"Yes?"

"If I asked you now "Who am I?", what would you say?"

It was a simple question, but one thing Kaji already realized was that with Shinji nothing was ever simple.

"Ikari Shinji; son of Ikari Gendo and Ikari Yui-"

Kaji noticed it only because he was so intent with figuring out what Shinji's game was. In that one brief moment, just as Rei mentioned the name, Shinji's eyes had all but lit up. But the moment was so brief, that Kaji wasn't even sure if he truly saw it.

"pilot of Evangelion Unit-01; a" - she turned her unsure gaze at Shinji, who then mouthed "mercenary" - "mercenary with the alias of NNN; leader of the mercenary group known as JETT; and a suspect in an alleged kidnapping of Asuka Langley Soryu at an unspecified time."

"Very aptly put." - Shinji remarked, giving her a brief kiss. Then he turned to Kaji - "I think this is the point you turn to the beautiful redhead beside you and ask her one important question."

The implication once again struck Kaji speechless.

'**Seems to have become a trend, no?'**

'_Hear, hear!'_

What do you mean?

'**Perhaps a demonstration is in order'**

'_Oh noes a potentically mind-blowing implication!'_

'**And how does Kaji react?'**

'_The poor guy is struck speechless!'_

'**Rinse and repeat'**

Oh yeah. This reminds me of an old saying: Better him than you.

'_...'_

'**Duly noted'**

Good. And we're back in 3... 2... 1... Action!

"Of course I knew." - Asuka replied matter-of-factly - "Oh, Kaji, you have it all wrong. Everyone does. Shinji never kidnapped me. It was a-"

"-Deal" - Shinji finished her sentence, tactfully directing Kaji's anger and confusion at himself, and away from Asuka.

"You did something for her, while she made you her kidnapper?"

Rei's innocent, confusion-fuelled question stopped all motion in the room.

"I needed a distraction" - Shinji answered, shrugging in a well-it-worked sort of way.

Strangely, Rei seemed to find this answer acceptable. Only Shinji saw the expectant look in her eyes.

"And then it all comes full circle" - Shinji commented, sighing. - "Ok, mr Kaji, it's about time we get back to the reason I brought you here."

"What reason would that be?" - Kaji asked warily.

"Truth"


	21. Interlude 2 Girls are evil!

**NNN**

**Needs No Name**

Interlude 2

"Girls are evil!"

"Subject: N. Interview 1."

Wait, we're recording this?

"We record all our interviews."

You mean interrogations.

"We respect your fr-"

Ahem.

"Those are to prevent you from hurting-"

You? Now why would I want that, miss Sciuto?

"..."

What? Surprised?

"... A-a little..."

Only a little?

"How the hell do you know who I am?"

'_Aw look at that, now we made her mad.'_

Aw don't pout like that, it doesn't suit you. I know you have questions. And I'll answer them... if you ask nicely.

"Look here, _kid_-"

'_Oh no she _didn't_!'_

Hah! I'm older than I look.

"... What?"

'**That seems to have derailed her train of thought'**

'_Pun intended, I presume?'_

'**What pun?'**

You on the other hand look no older than your-

'_Tread lightly, dude. Tread. Lightly'_

'**H-uh.'**

'_What?'_

'**She's armed.'**

'_Heh. I like her already.'_

-ahem. Anyways-

"What the hell? How'd you...?"

Oh put it down before you take someone's eye out.

'_Yoink!'_

"O-oi! Se-Mmmrrff!"

Ssshhh. Pretty please. I-Holy #$%! Did you-Did you build this one yourself? One moment.

"H-how do you do that?"

Oh piqued your curiosity, eh? A topic for another day. Back to this. Damn, girl. He told me you were talented, but this...! This is a piece of art!

"... Wait... Wait a minute..."

OK, I'm waiting... for what exactly?

"It's _you_!"

'_Now there's a light bulb moment if there ever was one.'_

Mm? Of course? Who else would I be?

'**Oh quit grinning like a James Bond villain'**

"So the whole thing was-"

Me taking the piss out of the outdated catalogue systems in this place?... Maybe?

"I know right! I always... ahem... Why are you grinning at me like that?"

Because I think you're in the wrong line of business.

"And what would the right line be, then?"

Well, beautiful, how do you feel about oysters?


	22. Chapter 20: No place for no hero

**NNN**

**Needs No Name**

Chapter 20

"This ain't no place for no hero"

"Had to be me. Someone else might have gotten it wrong."

Mordin Solus

"And then it all comes full circle... Ok, mr Kaji, it's about time we get back to the reason I brought you here"

"What reason would that be?"

"Truth"

'What are you trying to pull this time?' - Kaji thought bitterly.

"Or would you rather prefer dare?" - Shinji raised an eyebrow.

"OK" - Kaji has made up his mind. 'Ah what the hell...' - "... I'll bite. Let's have your 'truth'"

Oh how he did not like that mischievous grin.

Shinji cleared throat and began with

"Do you like Transformers?"

Grin was met with glare.

"I like Transformers. Do you know why?"

The amount of suppressed smirks that got from the mercs (_'Heh, rhyme._' **'Shh!'**) told Kaji that he was the only one missing out on the 'joke', of which he was the quite obvious proverbial 'butt'. In fact, besides him, Asuka was the only one that looked confused, while Rei... Well, he could never get a read on that girl, with how little emotion her face normally showed.

"Transformers teach us that not all is what it seems"

Rei herself was simply waiting for the final explanation. Despite how confused she may be right now, 'Shinji always explains everything in the end' she reasoned.

"Like, for example, a simple sports bike may actually be an alien robot from space, or" - he reached down below the table - "more likely" - he pulled out a non-descript black file - "the UN's agenda as to a certain deep cover operation" - he made as if to hand the file over to Kaji - "might have been" - only to yank it just out of reach - "just _a little_ different than what they let on" - before, finally, he handed the file over for real - "Just remember: we're not the enemy here"

As Kaji gingerly took the file, he could not help noting how sincere the boy sounded just then. But it all got drowned as his eyes fell on the title on the cover.

"Abraham" - the single word sent his mind reeling with implications. Not one to jump to conclusions, however, Kaji took a deep breath and opened the file.

As he delved deeper into this enigma wrapped in a puzzle wrapped in a mystery, he felt more and more of his world unravel and collapse, leaving behind a trail of lingering doubts and down-right ugly lies.

"Asuka, Rei" - Shinji motioned with his head for the three of them to head outside. Rei simply nodded and complied, but Asuka lingered, unable to tear her gaze away from the dishevelled wreck that Kaji was slowly devolving into. She nearly jumped out of her seat when Shinji put his hand on her shoulder. Her uncertain gaze was met with a shake of the head. After one final glance, she let Shinji lead her out.

They were in one of the seedier parts of Tokyo-2. In hindsight, it was quite stupid of the girls to dare head that way. But unbeknownst to them, throughout their trek they were the safest they've ever been. As Shinji noted, he had anticipated something like this happening.

"Hey, Yokujima, come say hi"

The girls' confusion quickly changed to alarm when the shadows behind Shinji seemed to materialize into a person. She was tall, towering over them with her seemingly gargantuan 6". She was clad in a black form-fitting body-suit, which looked like leather, but was actually an intricate interweave of various fabrics to produce a bona fide full-body-covering bullet-proof vest. Sure, it would not stop a point-blank shotgun blast, nor deter a high-speed projectile of a sniper rifle from burrowing itself into the soft flesh beneath, but hey! Nothing's perfect. She took her mask off to reveal herself to be a dreadlocked woman in late 30's of an African descent, with large lips, and a broad nose. But what drew most attention were her milky white eyes: the woman was blind.

"'Lo, m'name's Yokujima" - Youkujima introduced herself with a friendly smile. Her accent was thick, yet strangely unidentifiable - "D'not b'afraid m'dearies" - her smile widened - revealing the entire two rows of her pearly-white teeth - at the girls' somewhat hesitant replies. Then, just like that, she was gone. But her Cheshire-like smile lingered for a few moments longer.

"Thanks" - Shinji murmured, almost to himself. The shadows around him seemed to shimmer for a moment, making him smile. He turned to the girls.

"So" - Shinji spread out his arms. - "All questions are welcome"

"Why did you lie to Kaji about the number of the members in your team?" - there was no accusation in Rei's voice. She was simply curious.

"Kaji is yet to earn our trust, just as we are yet to earn his" - Shinji explained. He then added - "I wasn't lying when I told him that Hackett was wrong about his estimates as to our numbers"

"Abraham" - Asuka, of course, went straight to the point.

"Ah" - Shinji motioned for the girls to sit down on a bench nearby. Rei simply shook her head, while Asuka crossed her arms expectantly. He shrugged and cleared his throat - "So...

"Let's start at the beginning.

In the Hebrew Bible, Abraham was a man who was commanded by God to offer his son Isaac as a sacrifice as a proof of his faith.

So it was the same here. Except that instead of God, we have the UN; instead of Abraham, we have the Japanese Government; not to mention that, unlike in Abraham's story, there would have been no angel to stop the proverbial 'sacrifice'.

Put simply, Kaji was not supposed to survive. His death would set off a chain reaction that would inevitably lead the investigation straight to the bad guys' front door.

That was Operation Abraham" - he sighed sadly - "If it's of any consolation to him, Hackett was kept in the dark as much as he was. This went way above their heads"

"You saved my life" - Kaji's voice cut through the silence that followed - "Why?"

While he was not certain as to what he should have expected as an answer, he _definitely_ did not expect Shinji to spontaneously burst into laughter.

"Honestly, mr Kaji" - Shinji finally managed to say - "We didn't even..."

"...know?" - Shinji threw his arms up, exasperated - "What do you mean you _don't know_?!"

"Exactly what I said" - Haguru replied, without looking up - "And with the level of encryption they're using, it would take me a couple of hours to find out."

"We don't have a couple of hours!" - Shinji slammed his fists together in anger, immediately regretting the action - "Ow! ... Abort"

"What?" - Haguru looked up in surprise - "But..."

"WE. HAVE. A. LITTLE. GIRL'S. LIFE. ON. THE. LINE!" - Shinji emphasized every word with a stab of his index finger towards Haguru's face. Then, to the driver - "Lance. Ease out, all inconspicuous-like. We don't want to raise any alarm bells" - Lance simply gave him a thumbs-up, a gesture Shinji gratefully returned.

Shinji took out his mobile. As expected his call was answered almost immediately.

~"What happened?"~

"No time. Get your map out" - mind churning, Shinji's finger moved urgently across his copy.

~"What are you thinking"~

"A car accident... Here!" - finally, he found the perfect place. He relayed the location - "Get there within the next 20 minutes"

~"... Got it."~

"OK" - Shinji pounded on the side of the van, signalling Lance to pull over - "Everybody out"

One collective bail-out later, he put the pedal to the metal. While he was not as good a driver as Lance, he did pick up a few tricks, thanks in no small part to his eidetic memory; having fast reflexes didn't hurt either; nor did the power steering. His left arm seemed to almost have a life of its own as spun the wheel this way and that, while his right was flitting back and forth between the map and the tracker. His face was making the proverbial zigzags as his head went down, up, to the sides, back down, back up, rinse and repeat.

"OK, guys. Gimme a count-down"

'**10'**

'_9'_

'**8'**

He picked up a small device. It looked like a garage door remote, small, black, with a single square grey button. One push of the button and every circuit in the target's vehicle would be fried, after which the device would self-destruct via a small thermite charge.

'_7'_

'**6'**

'_5'_

Shinji took a deep, calming breath. He couldn't help but grin.

'**4'**

"Here"

'_3'_

"We"

'**2'**

"Go!"

'_1'_

Back at the kidnappers' van, things went dark. Literally. As their car skidded off to a halt, the two men did not have time to take in the situation when they saw a car approaching from the side. A car that by all indication was not only coming at them fast, it was not stopping. Without a second thought they bailed just in time. Without a second look, they ran like hell.

Shinji was on fire. No, not in the sense of extremely well he succeeded. He was _literally_ on fire.

"WAAAAAHH!" - he yelled at the top of his voice, running around and flailing his arms.

'**You know that's not helping, right?'**

"BUT!" - Shinji suddenly dropped to his knees, threw his arms and head up - "I'M ON FIRE!"

'_And, honestly, how often do we get to use that one?'_

'**I wash my hands off this madness'**

"Jeez, what crawled up you and died?" - Bianca scrunched her nose in annoyance as Shinji climbed into the back of her convertible.

"Bite me" - Shinji replied. He was exhausted from all the rolling he had to do to put out the fire extra quick before the authorities arrived. Burns took him longer to heal, so he still looked like Freddy Crueger's bastard offspring; minus the hat; and the sweater; and the pants; a situation that was quickly rectified by a bit of rummaging through the nearby duffel bag.

"Oh hey once you're done" - Bianca sounded like she was trying very hard not to laugh her head off - "Say hi to our newest recruit"

And surely enough, he saw the face of the little girl whose life he just saved rise from behind the back of the passenger seat. All Shinji could do was slap his forehead in exasperation. Then he realized that the girl hasn't taken her eyes off him.

"Uh... hi?" - he made his best attempt at looking unthreatening. Something, he was aware, was kind of hard right now.

"You're ugly" - the girl said matter-of-factly - "And you stink too"

"Uh... for the moment, yeah" - Shinji tried his best to ignore Bianca, who was now absolutely laughing her head off - "Wait, you're not afraid?"

It was like he said the wrong kind of magic words. The girl rose to her full height in her seat, glaring defiantly at the ever-more flabbergasted Shinji.

"Asuka Langley Soryu is _never_ afraid!" - then just as suddenly she was back down again - "And... you saved me, when nobody else would"

"I'm sure your family-" - Shinji began, but Asuka was back in the seat proper: he even heard the tell-tale click of the seat-belt lock - "W-" - but he was silenced by the look he caught from Bianca in the rear-view mirror.


	23. Chapter 21: Bitch please!

**NNN**

**Needs No Name**

Chapter 21

"Bitch please!"

""Come back later. I'm sure I'll have more to talk about"

Kasumi Goto

"Hey, boss, nice souvenir there" - Lance's rich baritone voice rose in laughter

"Shh...! Shush!" - Shinji's head was practically doing pirouettes

Lance smiled good-humouredly and grew silent.

Shinji headed for the sofa. In his hands was none other than Asuka, her tiny hands gripping his shirt firmly as she dreamt her uneasy dreams. Her lips twitched ever so slightly, and that same grip tightened every now and then. As he plopped down onto the welcoming soft cushions, he turned his attention to the team.

"Talk to me"

"Well, the good news is, I sorta kinda... know who sent the signal" - Haguru sounded surprisingly perturbed.

"Let me guess..." - Shinji was not oblivious to the general atmosphere that perpetrated the room - "It's also the bad news?"

'_Ah-yup'_

"Brandubh Rufus Langley"

'_Ah shit...'_

"Do you mean to tell me...?!" - Shinji could not finish the sentence out loud in front of the girl. Then he felt a firm tug on his shirt. Looking down, he saw the girl's questioning gaze.

"Daddy tried to kill me?"

Shinji got up, set Asuka down on the couch and crouched down in front of her, tenderly taking her hands in his.

"You know why, don't you?"

"Because I know he killed mommy" - seeing Shinji raise an eyebrow, she jerked her hands out and scowled at him - "You don't believe me! Just like everybody else! I'm not just a kid, I-" - she was silenced when Shinji softly put his index finger to her lips. Giving her a wink and a smile, he got up and turned to face his team again...

"Honestly, Mr Kaji, we didn't even - and I'm actually kind of embarrassed to admit this now - know what it was exactly we were dealing with ourselves" - he waved off the forthcoming torrent of 'why's and 'how's - "Let's just say you were lucky"

"But why did you tell me all this?" - Kaji asked, suddenly feeling very tired.

"Oh come on, you shallow little man!" - Shinji stabbed at Kaji's chest with his finger in a surprising burst of annoyance - "Aren't you tired of being everybody's bitch?!

First your own government!

Then Seele!

And now, to top it all off, king bastard himself!

The big question, Mr Kaji, it what do _you_ get out of all this? Are you a desperate prospector, sloshing through all the mud to find even a _hint_ of gold?!"

"That is one clumsy metaphor" - Kaji couldn't help but remark.

"Exactly! But the question remains: what are _you _trying to find?"

"Truth" - Kaji gave the obvious answer

"Well then" - Shinji snapped his fingers and pointed at the folder in Kaji's hand (the $%# if I know what it's called) - "That there is but a tiny piece of it"


End file.
